I'm Gonna Get You Good
by AmariYume
Summary: This is my telling of how Bulma and Vegeta got together, please read and review ...psst vegeta goes shopping ... my first fan fic please be gentle.
1. Enough

**I'm Gonna Getcha Good!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters involved in this story. And I also do not own the song "I'm gonna getcha good!" It's one of the new Shania Twain songs on her new CD, Up.

Any part of the story that is in "_this typing_" it is the song.

When it goes Vegeta it means it is basically from his POV.

When it goes Bulma it means it is basically from her POV.

When it goes Author it means it is basically from the authors POV.

This is a Bulma and Vegeta Fan Fic, enjoy.

**Chapter One: Enough**

God, today just wasn't her day, first she finds out her boyfriend, Yamcha – the little dick, was once again cheating on her, then her car breaks down so she had to call for a cab, then as soon as she steps out of the cab the Royal pain in her ass has the nerve to 'order' her to fix the gravity machine that he has once again broken. Bulma sat back to count the number of ways that it could be much worse, then she heard Vegeta land softly behind her to watch the repairs over her shoulder, she sighed/Well that's one of the ways that this could be worse that I can check off./

"Vegeta you might as well go and sit down somewhere, this isn't going to get done any faster with you looking over my shoulder."

Vegeta only murmured something that Bulma was sure she was better off not hearing, then turned to walk over to the big oak tree that he had yet to destroy in the many explosions he cause and sat under it, seemingly to meditate.

Bulma went back to work but not even ten minutes later she was interrupted by a familiar rumble of an engine coming up the driveway. /Great just what I need./ Bulma stood as she whipped her hands on her now dirty jeans, then she turned to face her visitor, with what she hoped was a very pleasant smile.

"Hey there Bulma, whatcha up to today?" yelled Yamcha as he got out of his car and walked over to give her a kiss, which Bulma skillfully avoided, causing Yamcha to look a little confused.

"Oh, just a little of this and a little of that." Bulma said as she walked towards Yamcha, causing him to back up and when he was backed up against the side of the capsule corp. building she began to draw little circles on the front of his shirt with the tip of her nail as she gave him a flirty smile.

Vegeta 

/What the hell is she doing/ Vegeta asked himself as he watched from his spot under the tree. With his Saiyan hearing he could clearly hear what was being said and with his saiyan smell he could clearly smell that once again Yamcha had cheated and was once again in deep, deep dodo. But what Bulma was doing was confusing him, he knew she knew about Yamcha, he didn't know how he knew but he did know. But with the way she was acting it was like she didn't know or she didn't care. Vegeta almost pouted, he always got such a kick out of watching her yell at the weakling human and now she wasn't even raising her voice/It's ... It's ... it's just not fair/ Vegeta exclaimed in his head as he continued to watch and listen to Bulma and Yamcha.

Bulma 

As Bulma continued to draw the circles on his shirt her hand continued to travel lower, down his body causing Yamcha to blush, "Ahhh, Bulma, we can't do this out here." He informed her as her hand reached the southern region and cupped it gently.

Vegeta 

/What the/

Bulma 

"Oh, yes we can!" Bulma exclaimed in a ear drum breaking voice as she squeezed and twisted Yamcha's southern region, which needless to say caused Yamcha to let out his own ear drum breaking scream.

Vegeta 

Vegeta smirked, he should have known Bulma wouldn't take Yamcha cheating lightly. But even as Vegeta smirked, he wince because whether or not Vegeta liked Yamcha, he had a slight sympathy for him, for every male knows ... That's gotta hurt.

Bulma 

"You think you can cheat on me and get away with it and act like nothing happen!" Bulma screamed at him as she let him go and shoved him to the ground. "Who was she? I think I have a right to know." Bulma said in a some – what softer voice.

"She was just someone I met, she means nothing to me." Yamcha tried explaining as he also tried to get up.

"Just like me, then I guess. Is there any particular reason why you cheated on me this time?" Bulma demanded as she stood with her hands on her hips glaring at Yamcha who had finally managed to stand some – what straight up.

"Well what do you expect, I'm a man, I have needs and since you won't help with those needs I have to go elsewhere to get them met." Yamcha said as if it were the most logical thing in the world.

"That's what your hands are for moron." Bulma said as she turned to walk away.

"Oh come on Bulma, you know this is partly your fault if you'd just sleep with me I wouldn't cheat on you." Yamcha exclaimed.

Bulma halted in her step, 5 feet away from Yamcha.

Vegeta 

Vegeta watched as Bulma tensed up/Gezz even I know that's not the thing to say in this situation, gezz your more stupid then I thought before you weak earthly./ Then Bulma turned around. Vegeta watched as in less then 2.5 seconds Bulma crossed the space between herself and Yamcha and popped him right in the nose with all her strength. Normally it would not have been enough to even wind the Z fighter but since Yamcha was struck with shock he fell with one single blow. And as soon as Yamcha was on the ground Bulma stocked off in a huff after telling Yamcha never to step foot on her land or she'd have him arrested and Vegeta got the beginnings of what might very well look like a smile.

_Let's go._

Two weeks had passed since that very eventful and amusing day. Yamcha had yet to return for his normal try at pleading for Bulma to take him back. Although it pleased Vegeta a lot not to have that weakling human around it disturbed him that Bulma had not been in a mood to even fight with him, Vegeta, in those two weeks and she just acted like a zombie. And when Vegeta had blown up his gravity machine and had made a very large hole in the ground in result of blowing up his gravity machine she had just sighed and went to work repairing it. Now Vegeta was very much disturbed, especially since he went to all that trouble of blowing up a perfectly good gravity machine on purpose, to get her fighting again.

Bulma 

All she did now a days was wake up in the morning, get ready for another day, go downstairs and have breakfast, go into her lab and try to finish any work that she had to finish from the day before. Then she would go for lunch, fix whatever Vegeta had managed to blow up and / or break, have supper, work on the days' current lab work, then get ready for bed and go to bed. For the pass two weeks that was all she had done over and over again. She knew that it shouldn't be and wasn't a big deal, her breaking up with Yamcha, but the night of the break up she had sat in her bed in the dark and her mind began to wonder if maybe it had actually been somewhat her fault that Yamcha had always cheated on her. It was true that she was distant in the physical part of their relationship, but that was only because every time they got close and were kissing it always felt like it was wrong. Now two weeks later she had begun to think that maybe she just wasn't meant to be happy with a guy and that she could only be happy just being with herself.

Bulma snorted at that thought, well she might not be happy just being with herself but a bottle of Jack Daniel's would help that.

That night Bulma figured it was time to stop mopping around in the house like a dead person. So she got all dressed and put on some makeup and headed out the door with a smile on her face. As she drove away from the house she was unaware of the looming figure that was preparing to follow her.

Vegeta 

/What is that woman up to now/ Vegeta thought to himself, he refused to think that she had made up with that loser and was at this moment heading out to meet him for a date. Vegeta's speed was quick and fast as he made sure to stay high enough in the sky so that Bulma and any other human being wouldn't be able to spot him, that was one of the things he had learned during his time here on earth, that being a Saiyan, well a Saiyan prince for that matter, that he did not want to call attention to himself, not that he was scared of these silly humans but for some reason he did not want to draw any negative attention to Bulma and her family.

Vegeta watched as she made her way into the parking lot of a bar, a bar in a pretty bad part of town Vegeta noted. Even though Vegeta knew that Bulma would not like the idea of him following her, he just knew that this little outing was not going to end well, so he decided to stick close. Vegeta ignored the questioning thoughts to why he was doing this, arguing that it was not because he cared about her or her well being. /If she dies, who's going to fix my gravity machine when the stupid thing breaks? Yeah that's the reason I'm doing this, I . Do . Not . Care . About . The . Woman ./. With that Vegeta landed in the shadows of the parking lot just as Bulma made her way inside. /Let the fun begin./. Vegeta thought as he followed Bulma inside the bar.

Bulma 

Well this wasn't exactly where she had planned on going to brighten her mood, but it would have to do. Since she was the heir to one of Japans leading technology companies she could not be seen in a known bar, which of course had forced her to go to a sweat and smoke smelling bar. One look around and she smiled. She had defiantly come to the right place to get away from her troubles; no one here was going to recognize her as Bulma Briefs.

Bulma took a stool by the bar as far away from people as she could possibly get. /Just because I've been forced to come to this kind of bar instead of a ... clean one doesn't mean I have to socialize with these ... people./. Bulma thought as she watched a very drunken, very large man fall off his stool and onto the floor. /Great, just great. This might not have been one brighter idea. Oh well./. with that last thought she yelled her order to the bartender.

Let the fun begin.

Vegeta 

Vegeta watched from the shadows as Bulma drank one drink after another, even though, with him being Saiyan, he could handle the amount of alcohol that Bulma had drank without it even affecting him. But, Vegeta reminded himself, Bulma was not Saiyan and Vegeta could clearly tell that Bulma was well on her way to being full-blown drunk.

Vegeta watched as Bulma turned from her drink to yell at the DJ to turn up the music, and as she was turned away from her drink Vegeta watched as a man walked up and dropped what looked like pill into her drink. Vegeta automatically went on alert and sat up straight and glared his eyes. He didn't know what that idiot had put in her drink but it couldn't be good. Vegeta slowly began to make his way through the crowd towards Bulma and the pill dropper. But since Vegeta didn't want to draw attention to himself he had been unable to get to Bulma before she had finished gulping down what was left of her drink, pill and all. Vegeta could also clearly see that the pill dropper was smirking at Bulma.

Vegeta walked up behind the pill dropper and cleared his throat loud enough for the guy to hear him and turn around.

Vegeta glared down at the guy and clearly see that the guy was nervous.

/Good, you should be./. Vegeta though to himself.

"What did you put in the woman's drink?" Vegeta demanded to know.

"What's it to you spiky?" The pill dropper replied while trying not to look like he was scared for who ever might be watching them, but it was clear to see that he was very much afraid for his health, I mean you'd have to be blind not to see Vegeta's muscles showing from under his shirt.

"I'm her protector that why, I'll ask you once more nicely before I get mean, what did you put in the woman's drink." Vegeta once again demanded.

Since the pill dropper was silent for another moment Vegeta grabbed him by the collar with one hand and raised him off the floor, which in the process caused some of the other bar goers and Bulma, who had been staring at a spot on the counter like is was some sort of art master piece, to look over at what was happening. Even some people that seem to have been watching from the beginning began to exchange money on who they thought would win the fight, if there was one, and it looked like not one was betting on the pill dropper much to Vegeta's delight.

"Veggie?" Bulma asked then passed out and began to fall off the chair.

Since Vegeta didn't much like the idea of her lying on the floor he reached out his unoccupied hand and grabbed her around the waist and shifted her so she was under his arm.

"Now what did you put in her drink!" Vegeta yelled at the guy.

"Humm, hummmm, just some D.R. pills." Stuttered the pill dropper.

Vegeta, not knowing what D.R. pills were, dropped the man on his ass and moved Bulma so she was cradled protectively in his arms and walked out of the bar. As Vegeta took off in the air towards capsule corp. Vegeta made a vow to find out what D.R. pills were and then go and kill that baka.

Vegeta was trying to decide whether or not to tell the older Briefs but decided against that, Bulma would have enough problems without her parents nagging at her. /Plus/. Vegeta thought to himself. /It'd be more fun to nag her myself./.

TBC

Well thats the first chapter of my fan fic "I'm gonna get you good" please review and tell me what you think, lots more to come :).


	2. The Morning After

**Chapter two: The Morning After**

For disclaimer see first chapter...

_Don't wantcha for the weekend –_

_Don't wantcha for the weekend ØDon't wantcha for the weekend ØDon't wantcha for the night_

_I'm only interested if I can_

_Have you for life – yeah._

Vegeta 

Now that was something Vegeta could have lived without seeing. About an hour after they had arrived back at capsule corp. Bulma's stomach had decided to retaliate and they had spent the next 3 hours in the bathroom hunched over the toilet. And as Vegeta whipped a damp cloth over her forehead and rubbing her back he found himself doing something that he had never done before. Vegeta was comforting another life. When Bulma finished throwing up she once again passed out. Vegeta stood to get a new warm damp cloth and returned to where he had placed Bulma up against the wall and began to clean her face of any of her throw up. After he tossed the cloth in the sink he bent and picked Bulma up and took her back into the bed room, with Bulma still in his arms he looked at her bed and sighed. When Bulma had awake she had been in bed and hadn't made it to the bathroom in time, even with his help, and had thrown up on her bed, with a slight shrug Vegeta walked out into the hall and into his room. Since Vegeta had never seen the point in making a bed that you were just going to sleep in again he placed her down on it and just as he was about to put the covers on her he looked at her shirt and saw that it was also stained by their adventure with the toilet, so he stood and made his way to his closet to take out one of his many t – shirts that she had insisted that he wear. The one that he took out had been the first one she had bought him and one that, although he would never admit it, he love it. He walked back over to the bed and just stared down at her.

/How the hell am I suppose to do this/ Vegeta asked himself. With a nod of his head he set out on unbuttoning her button up blouse. /It's not like I've never seen a naked woman before, plus she won't be naked, she'll still have on one of those lacy thingy magigs./ Vegeta reassured himself. While keeping his eyes on the wall Vegeta quickly maneuvered her out of her blouse and into his shirt which, when he looked down at her, looked like a tent on her. /Oh well./. Vegeta thought.

Even though Vegeta had managed to change her top without looking at her, his hand had brushed her soft skin and now he really wanted to see what her body looked like under that annoying thing called clothing.

/Now's not the time, gezz man try thinking with your brain not your dick/. Vegeta scolded himself as he went downstairs to grabbed 5 bottles of water, in case she woke up and was thirsty and a bucket in case she had to throw up again. Then after he had put everything down beside the bed Vegeta pulled a chair up to the side of the bed and sat down in it as he began to watch over her in her recovery of the effects of her drinking for the rest of the night and well into the next day, never taking his eyes off her and never leaving her side.

Bulma 

Bulma groaned as she tried to open her eyes against the bright light shining in through the windows. Even as she moved her arm to cover her face she saw a dark figure in a chair beside her. Then she realized to her horror that she wasn't in her own bed and she couldn't remember what had happened the night before. Even with the tremendous pain that was now in her head she forced herself to look at the figure in the chair. Bulma had to close her eyes and re open them several times to make sure she wasn't seeing things that might not be there.

Vegeta was slumped in the chair and looked like he was sleeping very soundly. Bulma noted that Vegeta looked very peaceful in his sleep then mentally shook herself for that thought remembering how Vegeta was responsible for so many deaths some that she didn't even know about. But why was he sitting by the bed and why did it look like he had been up all night watching her. /And more importantly, whose bed am I in/ Bulma asked herself as she looked down at the bed she was in then she caught a very distinct smell/Vegeta's smell./. Bulma thought ignoring the question in her mind to why she could tell what was he's smell. /Well this is very weird. I think I'll just go back to bed ... yeah that's a good idea./. Bulma decided as she finally fell asleep.

_Uh, I know I sound serious -_

_and baby I am_

_You're a fine piece of real – estate,_

_and I'm gonna get me some land._

When Bulma woke next she no longer woke to the bright light from outside, but she could still see that there was light out there but someone had drawn the curtains across the window. /Weird./. Thought Bulma as she looked over to where Vegeta had been/Had it been a dream/. Bulma asked her self as she continued to sit there. Then she got the sensation ... /I feel the need ... the need to pee./. Bulma thought to herself and then smiled a small smile at herself, for she seemed to have gotten her sense of humor back, then she frowned. /I need to pee/. Bulma's mind screamed as she bolted out of the bed with only a little bit of pain and began to make her way to the hallway then into her room so she could use her own private bathroom.

When she walked into her room she heard what sounded like grunting coming from the bathroom, Bulma's eyebrows fell down into a frown as she got closer to the bathroom and heard that it was grunting. Bulma peeked her head inside the door and had to grab the doorframe to keep from fainting again.

Vegeta was on his hands and knees scrubbing her ... toilet. Vegeta the prince of all Saiyans, the royal pain in her ass was scrubbing her toilet.

/Well now I've seen everything. / Bulma said then turned her head sideways. /Nice butt. /. Bulma thought as she let out a sigh and in the process caught the attention of the prince himself.

Vegeta glared up at her with his normally non- - emotional eyes with something that might have been concern. /More Weird. /. Bulma thought to herself.

Vegeta 

/Thank Kami. /. Vegeta thought to himself as he stared at her, he had thought that she was in a coma or something, considering she had slept for almost 30 hours. Then Vegeta noted that she looked good in his shirt. Then Vegeta realized that he had just been caught on his hands and knees scrubbing her toilet. With another grunt Vegeta pushed himself to his feet.

"The damn vomit smell was beginning to fill the house." Vegeta stated as an explanation to why he had been doing the chore. But in all truths he had done it because he had not wanted her to wake and see what she had thrown up, thinking that it would upset her. Vegeta had done a lot of thinking while she had been sleeping. He had finally come to terms that he did feel something for her, but that something he now was trying to tell himself was just protectiveness. So he added another vow to his list of vows, he vowed that he would protect her from everything that he could.

"Oh ... ok, thank you." Bulma stated because she was not sure what else she should say.

"Why are you out of bed?" Vegeta asked trying not to sound irritated with the fact that she had now spoiled his plan of seeing what she looked like when she was waking.

"I have to pee." Bulma stated in a mono voice, then mentally slapped herself for just blurting it out.

Bulma 

Bulma watched as Vegeta might have gotten what looked like the beginning of a blush. Then without another word he walked out of the bathroom and out of her bedroom. Upon hearing the click of her bedroom door closing she leaned against the door jam. Bulma sighed but did not have anytime at the present moment to analyze what had just happened as her sensation of having to go to the bathroom came back ten fold. /Tinkle time/. Her mind screamed as she closed the bathroom door.

_Oh, yeah _

_So, don't try to run –_

_honey, love can be fun_

_There's no need to be alone -_

_when you find that someone._

Bulma 

Bulma looked at herself in the mirror in the bathroom/God, I look awful./. Bulma thought to herself as she saw that she looked pale do to being hung over. After having a quick shower Bulma applied some makeup and got dress in an old pair of sweat pants and Vegeta's 'bad ass' shirt. As she made her way down to the kitchen she smelled the very pleasant smell of coffee, she smile at the thought that Vegeta had made her coffee. Then even as she was smiling at the smell of coffee she heard at voice that made her glad that she had taken a shower and put clean clothes and makeup on. For non-other then that jerk Yamcha was standing at the door. She didn't need him thinking that she missed him.

But the door was as far as he could go because the immovable wall, Vegeta, stood in his way.

"Come on Vegeta move. I have to go talk to Bulma." Yamcha whined at the Saiyan Prince.

"I won't move and I suggest you leave, the only reason that I am not blowing you up to the next dimension is for the woman's sake..." Vegeta paused when Yamcha looked hopeful that Bulma had forgiven him "Because I don't think that she would want weakling guts all over the yard." Vegeta said with a smirk, silently informing Yamcha that Bulma did not care.

Just then Vegeta saw that Yamcha was looking over his shoulder. Vegeta didn't need to turn to see who it was; her smell was very distinct in the room.

"Jerk." Bulma said in greeting while silently stated that that was now his name.

"Bulma, come on we can work through this. You know I never meant any of those things that I said." Yamcha stated even as Bulma rolled her eyes at him. "Come on Bulma, tell Vegeta to move so we can talk." Yamcha said.

"You know what jerk, I don't think so, if Vegeta doesn't want to let you in then he doesn't have to since I have nothing to say to you then there is no reason for Vegeta to move and to let you in. And I meant what I said jerk, you know about calling the cops to get you arrested if you step foot on my land, well from where I'm standing you have both feet on my land." Bulma said in a speechy voice as she reached for the phone and began to dial the police.

"You wouldn't dare!" Yamcha exclaimed as he tried to get passed Vegeta, who just stood there.

When the operator answered the phone Bulma put a smirk on her face that Vegeta would be very proud of. "Yes I would like the police please." Bulma said in a sing song voice.

"You bitch!" Yamcha yelled at her over Vegeta's shoulder. But that was all he got out before Vegeta stepped back enough to slam a fist into his face and send him flying across Bulma's yard.

""Hello, police."" the other line said.

"Oh, never mind, it's been taken care of." Bulma said as she hung up the phone and replaced it on the wall. "Well who says I need at dog when I have my very own Saiyan to beat the crap out of salesman and annoying ex - boyfriends." Bulma said with a smile, even though she knew that the fact that she said that he was hers would most likely piss him off.

Then to her surprise, she did not get even a glare, she got what she thought was amusement in his eyes.

The he pouted which almost scared her so bad that she might have had to go change her draws.

"But I didn't get to beat the crap out of him, I just slapped him." Vegeta actually looked like a child that had been refused chocolate or any other candy.

"Ohh, that's ok, come on into the kitchen and I'll make you something to eat and ... you can tell me what happened last night, ok." Bulma said over her shoulder as she made her way to the kitchen.

Vegeta, in that split second, was back to his normal frowning self. "Yeah whatever.".

TBC

Chapter two, finally done, as always please review, and sorry for it being so short, trying to break the story up into sections:) more later.


	3. Haunted

**Chapter Three: Haunted**

For disclaimer read first chapter...

Vegeta and Bulma 

While Bulma had been making him a snack, that could have easily feed an army, Vegeta had told her that he had followed her to the bar and had been watching her to make sure that she didn't get into any trouble and that she had gotten drunk and he had brought her home. He had left out the part where some bozo had drop a pill in her drink.

When Bulma place the first plate in front of him Vegeta began to stuff the food down his throat, he had to admit that he was not particularly fond of the woman's food but when he hadn't eaten in over 30 hours he didn't really care about the taste, all he care about was the fact that he was getting fed, but there was one question that he had to find out before the curiosity killed him.

"Hey woman, what's a D.R. pill?" Vegeta asked around a mouth full of rice, he might be a prince but manners were somewhat foreign to the Saiyan prince.

Bulma looked up at the question, not so much about what the question asked but because Vegeta had paused long enough in eating to ask the question.

"Oh, well a D.R. pill is a short form of saying a date rape drug." Bulma answer and after seeing Vegeta's puzzled expression she reminded herself that he was not human and most likely hadn't had it on his planet. "A date rape drug is well ¼ a drug. It makes the person that took it incoherent and in result allows someone to rape the person that took it." Bulma completely explained.

Bulma watched as Vegeta's puzzled expression turned to pure rage and anger.

"That little shit!" Vegeta yelled as he jumped to his feet and punched the wall, while imaging that it was the pill droppers' body, which resulted in there being a very large whole in the wall right were Vegeta punched it.

"Hey Vegeta, that's my wall." Bulma yelled as she also got to her feet and walked up to him. "Is there something wrong?" Bulma asked as she watched him straighten and walk out of the house, Bulma ran after him only to get to the door in time to hear him yell for her to lock the doors and stay inside.

Even though Bulma was not one for following orders something about Vegeta's tone of voice had her engaging the security locks when she shut the door.

Now she was extremely confused. /Why had he wanted to known what a date rape drug was ¼ wait he didn't want to know what a date rape drug was, he wanted to know what a D.R. pill was, but they only call it that in the bad part of town like the one I was in last night./ With a gasp she lifted her hand to cover her mouth as she felt for a chair. "Oh my god." Bulma said quietly as she lowered herself unsteadily into the chair. She remembered. She remembered going to the bar but not much about being at the bar, she remembered that she had passed out but that she had also regained somewhat conciseness but only in hearing.

**Flash back**

/What the/ Bulma asked herself, she felt like she was floating, but there was a very strong arm holding her up off the ground. /But why/ Bulma asked herself, the she began to hear the conversation.

"Now what did you put in her drink!" Vegeta yelled at the guy.

"Hum, hummmm, just some D.R. pills." Stuttered the pill dropper.

/Oh no./ Bulma thought as she began to pass out again. She may have been drunk but she still knew what D.R. pills where.

**End Flashback**

As much as the thought of possibly having been raped scared her, Bulma felt herself smiling, Vegeta had come to her rescue like a white knight, well more like a dark knight with the theory of kill first ask questions later, but still a knight all the same. Then Bulma looked at the hole in the wall, then realized that was what had set him off, he hadn't known what D.R. pills were and when he found out that some guy had planned on raping her he had gone crazy. /That guy better hope Vegeta doesn't find him./ Bulma thought as she gathered up Vegeta's dishes and began to make a pile with them in the sink. /What the/ Bulma asked herself as she realized exactly what was going on. /First Vegeta follows me to the bar to protect me then brings me home and takes care of me, makes sure the jerk (Yamcha) leaves me alone, then gets all pissy when he finds out some guy was planning on raping me ¼ could it possibly be that Vegeta likes me? Oh great now I'm delusional, of course he doesn't like me, he needs me to fix the gravity machine that he keeps breaking, non - the – less Vegeta deserves a special treat for taking such good care of me, and plus, since I'm keeping his shirt I should give him something back./. With that thought in mind Bulma began to make her way down to her lab room.

_(I'm gonna getcha)_

_I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight_

_(I'm gonna getcha)_

_I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night._

Bulma 

Bulma smiled as she stepped back to examine her handy work, she only had two hopes, first that he likes it and second, that the size of his ego doesn't increase.

Vegeta 

/Gezz the little moron disappeared right off the face of the Earth./ Vegeta thought as he unlocked the front door to the capsule corp. building. Vegeta had just spent the entire day searching for the pill dropper, Vegeta had someone he wanted the pill dropper to meet, namely death. Vegeta had never felt this kind of protectiveness before, not even for what had been his home planet, and to say the least it was beginning to scare the crap out of him. Vegeta didn't even bother turning on the lights as he made his way through the house, up to his room. As soon as Vegeta closed his bedroom door behind him he knew that there was something off, his Saiyan eyes scanned his room quickly and landed on his bed. There was something sitting there. With a quick flick of his hand, he turned on the lights to his room. There on his bed was what looked like a crown, Vegeta walked up to the bed and picked it up, it was gorgeous. Then Vegeta noticed the note that had been lying beside it, Vegeta picked it up also and read,

Vegeta,

This is just a gift of gratitude for taking such good care of me

yesterday. I really appreciate it:) , oh and I'm keeping the shirt,

you aren't so much of a bad ass anymore but you will always be

a prince to me. But I still ain't taking orders from you.

Bulma

PS: Good job on scrubbing the toilet it's squeaky-clean.

Vegeta couldn't help but smile and with a hesitant hand he raised the crown to place on his head, then he turned to look at himself in the mirror, he had to admit that he looked good in it even with all jewels and intertwining metal strings, it was, simple, a master piece. /I wonder, who she got to make it/ With that last thought Vegeta took of his gift and moved to place it beside his bed on his nightstand along with Bulma's note. Then he went to have his shower and change.

When he returned to his bedroom he took one last look at the crown before he settled himself down onto the bed, while realizing that Bulma's sweet smell was still on his bed, especially on his pillow, Vegeta drew in a deep breath as he buried his nose in the fabric to get as much of her smell as possible before he fell asleep, Vegeta feel asleep with a half smile on his lips that soon turned to a deep frown ¼ as he remembered and dreamed.

Vegeta's Dream

She was lying beneath him as they panted to catch their breath, it had been a whole new experience for the Prince, he had heard from the soldiers talking that it was great having sex but he had never really thought that it would be, the girl lying beneath him was one of the many pleasure slaves that his father the King kept around. The one that Vegeta had just used for his first time had been a new arrival. She was young and from what Vegeta could tell, as new at this as he was. When he had gotten his breath back he rolled so that he was on his side and was able to look the girl in the face, she smiled at him.

"Hi, I'm Juanita ¼ " The girl said, but that had been all she had been able to get out before the doors to the Princes chamber were thrown open.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" King Vegeta asked as he smiled cruelly down at both his son and the new slave.

"None of your business old man." The younger Vegeta stated as he moved to draw the slave closer to him, but his father had been faster and grabbed the slave away from him. King Vegeta held the helpless girl up by her hair as she screamed in pain.

"You, brat, will never know pleasure without pain." Vegeta's father stated as he throw Juanita to the ground and sent a ki blast towards her, but just before the ki blast hit her, Juanita's face turned into Bulma's face as she screamed out his name and he screamed out hers.

Bulma 

"BULMA!"

Bulma heard her name screamed from Vegeta's room as she sprang up in bed and began to run to his room. She would have ignored it any other time thinking that he wanted her to make him some food, but his scream had somehow sounded ¼ painful. So she was up and racing to his room in only her tank top and cut off track shorts.

She throw open the door as she jogged to his side. He was sleeping. Bulma realized as she began to shake him to wake him up, she became more frantic when she saw that there were tears rolling down his cheeks. After what seemed a lifetime to Bulma, Vegeta stopped moving around and began to open his eyes.

"Bulma?" Vegeta asked as he reached out a hand to her cheek as if she wasn't real. His eyes holding the wounded look of someone that had just lost something precious and close to them in the most painfullest way possible.

"Yes, I'm Bulma." Bulma stated, not really sure what to make of what was happening, then all of a sudden Vegeta wrapped his arms around her so tightly that she lost her breath and was struggling to catch her breath as she petted his back softly with her hands. While trying to sooth his pains.

"It's ok Vegeta, it's not like I'm dead or going to disappear any second. I'm right here." Bulma said in a soft voice, then she felt Vegeta tense and straighten in the bed. He just stared at her for a long time then pushed off the bed as fast as he could go and ran out to the patio and flew off into the night.

Bulma didn't know what had just happened, all that she did know was that now that Vegeta's arms were no longer around her that she felt incredibly cold.

While not knowing whether or not Vegeta was going to be coming back or not Bulma slipped into his bed and snuggled into the covers that smelled pleasantly like him ¼ and her. With that she sprang back up in bed and went down stairs to sleep on the couch because her bed was too big for her and she felt so alone there and because his bed smelled like them combined and it had scared her because it smelled right, but the couch, the couch was comfy and small, sure she was likely to fall off of it countless times before the next morning but it was safe to sleep on it.

/He'll be back in the morning, and maybe I'll find out what that dream was about./ Bulma thought as she finally fell back to sleep, back to the dreams that she had been dreaming before and had completely forgotten about with Vegeta's screams. Dreams that would put some adult movies to shame, starring her and Vegeta.

/Well I guess not all things are bad in the dream land./ Bulma's sub concise said to her.

The morning came and Bulma realized that Vegeta had not come home during the night, which worried her but she remembered that Vegeta had looked pained and thought that maybe he needed time for whatever was going on inside that Saiyan brain of his.

But by noon when he still hadn't returned she turned full-blown worried and was practically ripping her own hair out. Then the idea hit her like a locomotive. After freshening up and grabbing another set of car keys she went to her car and climbed in while making a mental note to pick up what ever was left of her other car that she had, or should she say Vegeta had, left at the bar. Then she started the car and began making her way to the Sons' house as fast as she could possibly go.

TBC

Sorry for the shortness, I'll try to make them longer in the future, please review and tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions.


	4. Demons Reveled

**Chapter Four: Demons Reveled**

For Disclaimer see first chapter

_(Yeah, you can betcha)_

_You can betcha by the time I say "go,"_

_you'll never say "no"._

Vegeta 

Sweat poured down into Vegeta's eyes as he continued to train, fighting invisible demons. But to Vegeta those demons were very real. Vegeta had been able to completely forget all about that horrible incident. Even though Vegeta constantly told himself that he did not have a heart, but if he did Vegeta would be the first to admit that she still held apart of his heart and now when he thought of how she died, and why, he got a very painful feeling in his chest that he was not able to identify. Now Vegeta was afraid that if he let himself get close to Bulma in any way shape or form that she would meet the same horrible fate that Juanita, and that Vegeta knew he would not be able to stand. /I mean, gezz, she provides my food./ Vegeta thought as himself as he landed another round house kick in mid air.

Bulma 

Bulma arrived at the Sons house at mid afternoon, and as usual it was peacefully quiet. And as usual it was broken by a very familiar, female, voice.

"Goku I swear, if you do that one more time I am so-o going to kill you, and no it won't work as a sun roof ... why you ask, because now we don't have a damn roof!"

Bulma winced as she heard Chichi yelling at her loving, yet dense, husband Goku.

Hesitantly Bulma made her way around the house towards the back door. When she rounded the side of the house, she could clearly see why Chichi was so upset with Goku, all of the roof and half of the walls were gone. Even as Bulma was deciding whether or not she should interrupt, she saw Goku begin to slowly back out of what was left of the kitchen, then she saw Chichi slowly walking towards him waving a frying pan, that already had Goku's head impressions in it (multiple ones in fact), at him threateningly.

"Why I odda ... oh, hi Bulma." Chichi said once she caught sight of Bulma over by the main part of the house. "Whatcha doing here?" Chichi asked as she lowered the frying pan and Goku visible sighed in relief.

"Well, actually, I came here to get Goku's help, and was wondering if I could possible borrow him for ... 15 minutes, 30 at the most." Bulma asked while putting on a pleading face, hoping against hope that Chichi would allow Goku to leave.

"Yeah take him, I would like time to clean up this mess with out worrying what Goku is going to blow up next." Chichi stated as she walked over and placed a small kiss on Goku's cheeked before she turned and headed back in to the disaster once known as the kitchen.

"Thank you so much for saving me." Goku stated as he made his way over to her.

"No problem, you can repay me with that mind of yours." Bulma said.

Goku stopped in mid - stride and looked at her puzzled, "What mind?"

They had been driving for 10 minutes when they finally stopped at a field clearing. After following Bulma out of the car, Goku flopped down on the grass and sighed in comfort. Goku would of been tempted to fall asleep if Bulma hadn't walked over and started tapping him in the side with her foot. Goku opened one eye and looked at her questioningly. "May I help ya Mam'." Goku said in a cowboy drawl.

Bulma, not being in the mood for humor or beating around the bush, got right to the point.

"I need you to help me locate Vegeta." Bulma stated like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Why where'd he go?" asked Goku, with the mention of the Saiyan prince Bulma had Goku's complete attention.

"See, I don't know the answer to that question, that's why I need your help to find him." Bulma said as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, ok. Do you want to go to him?" Goku asked obviously getting the point that Bulma wanted Goku to teleport her to where ever Vegeta was located.

Bulma nodded.

"Ok just give me a couple of minutes to find him." Goku stated as he moved so he would be sitting in a meditating position and closed his eyes. Seemingly to concentrate on Vegeta's whereabouts, Bulma only hopped that Goku didn't fall asleep.

Vegeta 

/What the/ Vegeta asked himself as he paused in his training as he felt someone prodding at him, mentally.

"Kakarott." Vegeta said to himself as he realized exactly who it was. Even though Vegeta had been blocking anyone from knowing his where abouts. Vegeta thought that it would be fun to spar with that low class Saiyan, so he let down his shield and felt Goku link onto his presence almost instantly.

Vegeta sat down and closed his eyes as he waited for Goku to show up, knowing that he would in a matter of seconds, thanks to his new ability.

And just as predicted Vegeta felt Goku's ki but what Vegeta hadn't expected was to feel another presence, one that scared him more then a hundred Frieza's that were ten times stronger then the original ever could.

Vegeta turned his head and opened his eyes to see exactly what he feared, standing right beside Goku was none other then Bulma.

"Why the hell did you bring her?" Vegeta demanded of Goku, who just shrugged and disappeared.

No matter how much Bulma had been worried Bulma could not hide her annoyance that he had disappeared, making her worry about him, then when she finds him he acts like she's an annoying New York cockroach that just won't go away.

"What the hell do you mean by that!" Bulma yelled at him as she advanced towards him. And since he had yet to get off the ground Bulma ended up hovering over top of him, casting a shadow.

Even though Vegeta was not use to people talking to him in such a tone he had to admit, silently of course, that when Bulma was annoyed that she was even more beautiful to him.

When Vegeta did not answer Bulma just stood there for a few minutes just tapping her foot, then she let out a sigh and sat down beside him. I was getting late out and the stars were beginning to come out.

"You know Vegeta, your not the bad ass you pretended to be." Bulma stated as she turned to Vegeta and looked him straight in the eyes, challenging him to argue with her.

Bulma 

To Bulma, Vegeta looked kinda shocked by her statement. /He's just like a teddy bear ¼ well a steal teddy bear with spiky hair, but a teddy bear all the same./ They just sat there for a while longer in silence, watching as the stars came out to shine. When it looked like most of the stars were out Bulma silently turned to Vegeta, who had at some point laid back on his back with his arms under his head. Bulma could tell that Vegeta was watching her curiously as she scooted over and away from him, probably thinking she was trying to get away from him and if that was the case then he must have been mightily surprised by her next move.

Bulma, having moved far enough it each direction, laid back on her back with her hands on her stomach and her head on Vegeta's stomach. /Gezz this thing must be made of steel./ Bulma thought as she laid her head on his stomach but to her surprise she found that she liked it better then her feather – down pillow that she had at home.

_(I'm gonna getcha)_

_I'm gonna getcha, it's matter of fact_

_(I'm gonna getcha)_

_I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha _

_worry 'bout that_

Vegeta 

Even though Vegeta found that Bulma using his stomach as a pillow more then a little disturbing he had to admit that it's also felt strangely good, but as it felt good it also seem to open a part of his heart he had believed had been beaten out of him as a young child. The part of his heart that had now begun to open was opening a hole that should have been all of his pleasant childhood memories of hugs and love from his parents, which in his time on Earth he had realized was a normal part of almost all humans childhood, the only loving hug he had ever received had been from his mother when he was 5, it had been the last time he had seen her, since at the age of 5 Saiyan's were believed not to need there mothers anymore.

But Vegeta realized that even if Bulma had not meant anything by the act that she was doing, she was in actuality giving him the affection that had been missing from his childhood, and no matter how hard he tried to tell himself that it was weak to want such things, he felt good with it, and it being from Bulma made him feel strong and in a way, a little bit more whole then he was before.

"What was your home planet like?" Bulma asked as she interrupted his train of thought. And even though her question startled him a little he found that he wanted to tell her, but he wasn't sure that she was serious about wanting to know, but when he looked down at her with her head turned on his stomach, he saw in her eyes that she had honestly wanted to know about his home planet.

And with that Vegeta turned his eyes back up to the sea of stars over them and began to tell her about his home, about the palace where he grew up, about the people that lived there and about how lively it had been, before Freiza had destroyed it.

When Vegeta had finished speaking they laid in silence for a moment and then once again Bulma interrupted his train of thought by her soft but still hearable. "That bastard."

"Who?" Vegeta asked, not knowing whom she was talking about.

"Oh that ass Freiza, all those people on your planet that he killed for no damn reason." Bulma said with passion, she had always hated people dying.

Whatever Vegeta had been expecting Bulma to say it had not been that, he had also not expected Bulma to have sympathy for his people, but he guessed that she didn't know that almost every single Saiyan on that planet were trained to kill.

"I know they themselves were trained killers but still, Freiza was a damn coward to not fight them face to face." Bulma said, indicated that she had not been finished speaking her mind.

/She feels sorry for my people./ That was the only thing Vegeta could think, and he couldn't even think of anything to say to her, as they just laid in the silence again.

Then to Vegeta's shock he was in for another surprise as Bulma shifted from where she was laying and moved up to give him was Vegeta realized was a hug. Vegeta was so shocked that he couldn't even moved. It seemed to him that by her hugging him he had some how gone brain died.

"I'm am so sorry, you must feel so alone." Bulma said as she continued to hug him.

Bulma began to let go of him when Vegeta felt his arms go around her to hold her in place as if they had a mind of their own. It was then that he felt a tear run down his cheek as he realized that she was right, he was incredibly alone, he had lost everyone that he had every known and in a way had lost a part of himself.

So that is how they stayed as Vegeta finally mourned for those he had not been aware that he had been missing. And in the very back of Vegeta's mind, he hoped against hope that Bulma was not aware that at that precise moment Vegeta was doing something that he had not done since the night his mother had left. He was crying.

Bulma 

/He's crying./ Bulma thought to herself as she continued to hug him, now she felt she knew why he was such an ass to everyone, he was afraid, sub – consciously at least, to get close to anyone and then get them taken away. Since Bulma was aware that Vegeta would not want her to know that he was crying she would pretend that it wasn't happening. So she waited, and when Vegeta loosened his grip on her, signaling that the hug was over she gave him on last tight hug in silent comfort as she withdrew herself from the hug and went back to her spot with her head once again using Vegeta's stomach as a pillow.

They just laid there in, once again, silence as they watched the stars move across the sky. Bulma continued to watch them and listen to Vegeta's breathing, even as she felt herself falling fast asleep.

TBC

Wow four chapters already... hopefully you all think it's going well and will like what I have planned for later in the story :D review and let me know. LUV YOU ALL! lol


	5. The Beginning Of Vegeta's Nightmare

**Chapter Five: The Beginning ... Of Vegeta's nightmare**

For disclaimer see the first chapter...

_(Yeah, you can betcha)_

_You can bet your bottom dollar,_

_in time you're gonna be mine._

_Just like I should – I'll getcha good_

Vegeta 

Vegeta watched as Bulma fell fast asleep. /She looks so beautiful./ Vegeta thought to himself. Vegeta had stopped trying to convince himself that he did not have some feelings for her. /But even if I do/ Vegeta kept telling himself. /I could never be with her in anyway, can never let her or anyone know I care, because everyone I care about dies or leaves, and since I know that Bulma would not leave I have to protect her from dying because I care./ Vegeta reasoned with himself as he laid still for another half an hour looking at the stars in a way that might have seemed like he was looking for the stars to tell him a way that he might be able to be with the only person who had been able to get passed the wall that he had built around himself.

Then when he felt that that wind was getting colder Vegeta skillfully moved so that he could scoop Bulma up into his arms. And when Bulma was finally scooped into his arms he rose into the air and flew slowly towards Capsule corp. while using his ki to keep Bulma warm.

Vegeta allowed a small chuckle to escape his lips as he realized that this was the second time that he had carried a unconscious Bulma home in less then a week. But Vegeta's chuckle was cut short when he felt Bulma snuggle closer to the warmth of Vegeta's body.

Vegeta felt what was left of his heart ache with sadness when Bulma clung to him but even more so when he heard her murmur his name as her lips turned into a frown.

/I wonder what she's dreaming./ Vegeta thought as he reached Capsule corp. and flew into Bulma's room through her open balcony doors.

Vegeta walked over to her bed and while still holding onto Bulma one handedly he pulled back her bed covers and placed her down on the bed. When Vegeta was sure that she was in a comfortable position he bent down to take off her shoes and then placed them beside her bed. Then Vegeta pulled the covers up so they were tucked around Bulma so that she would be nice and warm. Vegeta turned and closed the balcony doors and locked them, but when he was about to walk past Bulma's bed he stopped and walked up to her and looked down at her. She seemed to have snuggled into the covers more when he had been turned away and her hair was now fanned out on the pillow, to Vegeta she looked very delicate.

Being unable to resist, Vegeta took off his training glove and hesitantly ran a figure down her cheek. /So soft./ Vegeta thought as he moved his hand to her hair and felt the silky strains run through his figures. And for one last thing, Vegeta bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead and whispered to her. "Sleep well my princess."

With that Vegeta straightened and left the room silently and just as silently made his way to his room.

Bulma 

Bulma moan as she stretched the next morning. /Now that had been a nice sleep./ Bulma thought to herself as she moved enough one way so she could she the clock beside her bed and as she glanced at it she was not surprised to see that it was well on it's way to being noon.

Even though Bulma would have love to be able to stay in bed all day, she reminded herself that she had tons of housework to do.

Bulma frowned as she got out of bed. "I hate housework." And with that she got ready for her day of war on dirt.

Vegeta 

Vegeta stopped his training when his stomach gave yet another growl in fury. He had yet to eat since he had arrived back at Capsule corp. and his stomach seemed to have a major problem with that. So reluctantly, Vegeta turned off the gravity machine and began to make his way to the house when all of a sudden his ears picked up on the familiar noise of music coming from the house. For a spilt second Vegeta debated whether or not to go in or go back to training but when his stomach growled again Vegeta had no choice but to continue into the building.

And just as he had expect, inside the house was blaring with music, but what Vegeta had not been expecting was to see Bulma in the kitchen singing along with the music while acting like the mop she was using was a microphone.

" I don't mind if you think you're the strong one, yeah Oh babe! It's Okay! And you can have your way, honey, even when you're wrong I don't mind! Yeah, that's fine! For you there's nothing I wouldn't do. " Bulma sang, off key, over the CD player while spinning the mop around.

When Vegeta could no longer contain himself he started to clap loud enough for Bulma to hear over the music. She must not have thought anyone would come in through the back door because when he clapped she turned around and hit him upside the head with the mop before he knew what was going on.

"Damn woman, calm down." Vegeta scream over the music at her, before she could hit him with the mop again.

Vegeta heard Bulma gasp and run to turn off the music and when she came back she no longer had the mop with her.

"I am so sorry Vegeta, I didn't know it was you, it was just a reflects, are you ok? Please forgive me, oh I got your shirt all wet, I'll go get you another on in a moment." Bulma said as she hovered next to him, making him feel like an invalid even though he liked her being worried about him, but her chatter was giving him a headache. /Of course/ Vegeta thought. /That killer mop could have been partly to blame for that./

"Woman." Vegeta said in a way of trying to get her attention.

"Yes?" Bulma asked as she stopped talking for a moment to hear what he had to say.

"Shut up." Vegeta plainly said.

With that Bulma didn't say another word but Vegeta didn't think that was because she wanted to do what he had told her to do but Vegeta thought that it was more likely that she was shocked that he had told her to shut up, but within two seconds the apologetic look in her eyes was gone and was soon replaced with a anger look.

"You listen here princey," Bulma started as she poked her finger into his chest. "I said I was sorry, so you have no reason to tell me to shut up." And when Vegeta just raised his eyebrows Bulma sighed and the angry look in her eyes was gone. "That really hurt my feelings." Bulma said as she moved to sit at the table. "Here I am trying to be friendly and say sorry for hitting you with the mop and you tell me to shut up." With that Vegeta watched as Bulma lowered her head into her arms that were resting on the table and then to Vegeta's horror he saw Bulma's shoulders shack in a manner that said that she was crying.

Vegeta stood there in horror a moment longer as he tried to remember what Kakarott had said that he would do when he made a mistake with Chichi. Then it hit him and he said it without thinking.

"I'm sorry, what can I do to make it up to you?" Vegeta asked and sighed in thanks when he saw that her shoulders stopped shaking, but she still didn't raise her head.

"Really?" Vegeta heard her muffled question.

"Yes really, anything, you name it." Even as Vegeta was saying it he knew that it was a mistake.

"Yippy!" Bulma exclaimed as she jumped up from the chair and in doing so, showed that she had no tears on her cheeks. "I want to go dancing with you tomorrow." Bulma stated, then was out of the room so quick that Vegeta didn't have time to refuse her ¼ statement / demand.

/Oh, shit./ Vegeta thought as he just stood there dumbstruck.

TBC

SO SORRY for having it so short, it was a quick chapter, keep reading though, lol, longer chapters in the future. Please Review.


	6. Lessons

**Chapter Six: Lessons**

For disclaimer see the first chapter...

_Yeah, uh, uh _

_I've already planned it –_

_here's how it's gonna be_

_I'm gonna love you and –_

_you're gonna fall in love with me_

_Yeah, yeah _

Vegeta 

/Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit./ Vegeta said over and over in his head as he flew threw the air. After a two hour argument with himself about whether or not to refuse to go with Bulma dancing he had decided not to refuse, since he didn't want to hurt her feelings and he didn't want her to end up going with someone else.

So now he was on his way to Goku's house because Vegeta figured that this was somehow Goku's fault and that he should help Vegeta.

About a mile away from Goku's house Vegeta saw Goku in the field, sleeping.

Vegeta landed and walked up to Goku and waited for Goku to open his eyes since Vegeta knew good and well that Goku knew he was there.

"Sorry no one home at the moment, please come back some other time." Goku said in a girly voice as he continued to keep his eyes closed.

"Get up you baka, I need to learn how to dance, now." Vegeta snapped at Goku who at hearing the word dance and opened his eye's so wide that they could have been plates.

"Why?" Goku asked even though he did not particularly care why.

"Because that baka woman is making me go dancing tomorrow." Vegeta stated as if it were the most normal thing ever.

"Ok then. Where to start." Goku said as he tried to pull off the look of a brilliant scientist. Which needless to say, looked pretty damn funny.

Three hours later.

"No Vegeta, you have to make sure that you do not step on your partner's feet and keep your hand on the lower back, just above the tail bone." Goku said in couching to Vegeta, who proved to be a quick study.

They were now on the last dance that Goku could teach him, the slow dance, which they both learned, had to be learned with hands on experience.

So there they were, the universes two strongest warriors, slow dancing in the field . . . together.

They were doing surprising well, even when Goku playfully slapped Vegeta's arm when Vegeta's arm had fallen asleep and when he had shaken it to wake it up it had hit Goku's butt and Goku was telling Vegeta in a very, very girly voice not to get fresh.

Just then they both heard as gasp and a familiar voice asking. "Ok this isn't what I think it is right guys?" Krillin asked from the side of the field.

Vegeta and Goku had been so focused on the dancing that they hadn't even noticed Krillin approaching.

"I'm just teaching Vegeta here how to dance. Bulma's making him go dancing tomorrow." Goku said to Krillin as Vegeta lowered his arms and stepped away from Goku.

Krillin shook his head. "Poor man, I hope you survive." Before Vegeta could ask what he had meant by that Krillin continued "Goku you did teach him, you know, Bulma dancing, you know that hip stuff, didn't you?"

Goku looked blank for a moment then shook his head. "I don't think so, I just taught him what Chichi taught me." Goku explained.

"Ok then, you better step aside Goku. If I know Bulma she's not going to go waltzing. Come here Vegeta I'll show you the good dance moves, and you can learn them too Goku." Krillin stated.

And with that all three warriors began to get their funk on, dance.

Sometime later, while the three were resting, they heard a voice from behind them. "Now wasn't that interesting." The voice said and with a curtain guff - ness that all three warriors knew that it was Piccolo. "Here I was just flying over the land to make sure everyone was behaving when all of a sudden I feel some ki's going all funky like their being strained, and what to my wondering eyes should I see but three of the universes top fighters doing, what to me, what looked like dancing ¼ and bad dancing if I might add."

At that Krillin jump up in defense, while waving his fist. "What the hell do you mean by 'bad dancing', we were better damn good, if I do say so. If you think you could do better then go right ahead and try." Krillin shouted in challenge at the Earth's protector.

With that challenge hanging in the air Piccolo reached around his neck and pulled off his cape and let it fall to the ground in a loud thud, soon to be followed by his tonic.

When that was done he stepped away from the pile to a little empty space. "Watch and learn little boys." Piccolo said as he proceeded to make the three warriors' jaws drop.

Piccolo was dancing a hip hop dance (think about the movie 'save the last dance') and about 3 minutes later he stopped and just looked at them, untill Vegeta jumped up.

"Now that's my kind of stuff!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"I would be happy to teach you hip hop, but only on one condition." Piccolo said with even more seriousness then he usually had in his voice.

"Ok name it." Vegeta said in just the same amount of seriousness. /Isn't that the same answer that got me into all this trouble/ Vegeta asked himself, but decided not to dwell on it.

"My condition is that you, Vegeta, have to stop plotting to destroy the Earth, got it?" Piccolo asked Vegeta, who was looking thoughtful.

/If I answer too quickly I will ruin my reputation as the bad ass, but after today I have no intention of destroying this weak planet./ Then Vegeta gave his answer. "No destroy planet." Vegeta nodded his head. "Got it."

After a few more seconds, when everyone was getting ready for the lesson, Vegeta decided he had another question. "Can I still rule it?" Vegeta asked to Piccolo.

But everyone decided to answer him by yelling at him a very pointed, "NO!".

Vegeta raised his hands as in defense. "Okay, Okay, no need to get you panties in a twist."

/But at least one person thinks I'm still a prince, besides me./ Vegeta thought to himself. And with the thought of Bulma a small smile came to his lips and he began to learn the dance called 'hip hop' and was still learning when it turned dark.

Bulma 

The next morning Bulma was up bright and early and to Bulma's surprise it looked like she had actually beat Vegeta to the kitchen table so Bulma went straight to work at fixing his breakfast and when it was all done she began to put it in capsule's to keep them warm and in all his breakfast took up 5 capsule's.

When Bulma was sure that there was enough food for Vegeta she wrote him a note explaining where she was. She placed the capsules on the note and was out of the house in 5 minutes and on her way to the mall to meet Chichi and 18 for a little shopping.

Vegeta 

Vegeta woke to the smell of distant food and the bright sunlight shinning in his eyes. /What time is it/ Vegeta asked himself as he rolled over so that he could look at his clock, which read that is was well pass 10 am. Vegeta would have sprung up in bed if it hadn't been for the fact that it felt like every muscle was on fire, like after a heavy-duty workout. So very slowly Vegeta raised himself out of the bed and proceeded to get showered and dressed. Then Vegeta made his way down to eat his breakfast.

Vegeta completely ignored the note as he opened one capsule after another to stuff his face with the food stored in them. About half way through them he began to feel better 'cause his muscle's no longer hurt.

When the doorbell rang Vegeta looked at the clock again and it read that it was 11:30. Vegeta stood up and walked to the door slowly. /There's just something that I am forgetting about./ Vegeta said to himself as he scratched his head in a very Goku like manner. Then he just shrugged and opened the door. When he saw that it was none other then Krillin standing there he remembered what they had planned for that day. Krillin had said since Vegeta had gotten some cool new moves that he should also have some new clothes, so Krillin had volunteered to take Vegeta to the mall to pick some new stuff out.

"Are you ready to go?" Krillin asked Vegeta and when Vegeta just nodded to him and stepped out of the house they began the journey, by car, to the mall.

About fifteen minutes later they pulled into the mall parking lot. As they made their way to the door another familiar face raced up to meet them.

"Hey there guys, I'm glad I caught you." Goku said to them and then smiled brightly.

"And that would be why?" Vegeta asked Goku who just looked blank for a moment then smiled again.

"While first because I wanted to go with you and second because I just found something out that I thought that you two might want to know about before you go in there." Goku said as he pointed at the mall with his thumb.

"And what would that be?" Krillin asked.

"Oh, just that Chichi said that her and 18 and Bulma were going to the mall today to go shopping." Goku said in a plain voice as the other two guys' eyes widen in horror.

"This isn't good." Krillin said to both Vegeta and Goku. "We can't be seen by them." Krillin continued.

"Yes we can." Vegeta said to Krillin with a look of pride on his face. "We have faced and fought the strongest beings in the universe and won, we will not fall in this battle, we will shop, and we will shop good ¼ " Vegeta said in speech as the other two began to get their courage and we no longer scared. "Plus we'll do it fast as hell then get out of there before they see us."

With that said the three warriors made their way into the mall to shop.

TBC

Oh I am having so much fun with this story, sorry if this doesn't seem like the stereotypicial Vegeta but I think everyone comes out of their shell in the right situations ... whether or not these are the right situations is beyond me I just like Vegeta this way, GO VEGETA GO, haha, please review!


	7. Shopping

**Chapter Seven: Shopping**

For disclaimer see the first chapter ...

Bulma 

"I don't know, I like the red one but the blue one brings out my eyes. But maybe I shouldn't wear a dress at all but maybe something like cool jeans and a halter top." Bulma slammed her fists down on the counter in frustration, causing the store clerk to jump. "Sorry." Bulma told her.

"It's alright mam'." The store clerk said.

"Ok what about this," 18 said. "What about black leather pants and a baby blue halter top."

Bulma stayed silent for a few minutes to think whether or not she liked the idea. "Perfect." And with that they matched off toward the leather pants cart.

When they had found both the pants and the top they paid and walked out of the store and began to make their way to the food court. On their way there they spotted a men's clothing store and Chichi stated that she should get Goku some new clothes. They were about to walk into the store when they saw none other then Goku and Krillin standing out side of a changing room.

And just when the girls thought they could no longer be any more surprised they saw Vegeta stick his head out of the changing room, said something then ducked back into the changing room.

"Holy Kami, do you two see what I see?" Bulma asked Chichi and 18 who in turn just nodded their heads slowly.

_Oh, yeah _

_So, don't try to run –_

_honey, love can be fun_

_There's no need to be alone – _

_when you fine that someone_

Vegeta 

As Vegeta tried on yet another pair of pants he continued to talk to Goku and Krillin through the door. "So what are they doing now?" Vegeta asked them. They had been aware the second that the girls had seen them and that at the precise moment the girls were spying on them.

"There still hiding, they think we don't know their there." Krillin said since he had sent Goku to go get a few pants that he liked.

"Oh, ok." Was all Vegeta said until he found himself in a little bit of a problem. "Uhh ¼ Krillin ¼ would you mind coming in here and helping me with these pants?" Vegeta asked Krillin through the door.

"Why?" Krillin asked.

"Because I can't get out of them, and I think they are cutting off my blood circulation." Vegeta explained to Krillin.

Krillin then turned around and went into the changing room. "What do you mean you can't get out of them? Oh ¼" That was all Krillin could say when he saw Vegeta. "I guess those ones are a tad to small."

"Yeah just a tad. Now tell me how to get out of them." Vegeta demanded.

"Well lets see."

And with that the two warriors set about trying to get Vegeta out of some very tight pants. :P

Bulma 

Bulma turned to 18 with a questioning look on her face. "Why in Kami's name did your husband go in there with Vegeta?" Bulma asked 18 not really accusingly because she was well aware that 18 could kill her in a second but because she knew that 18 could hear what was being said.

"Well it's seems that Vegeta has found himself stuck in a pair of very tight pants, and my husband, being the kind hearted shortie that he is, is in there helping him get out of them, but by the looks of it I think that you would rather be in there doing the job." 18 said with a smirk. A smirk that only widened when Bulma blushed a deep red.

"And why would you think that?" Bulma asked 18 while trying to keep both her temper and her voice down.

"Oh please, have you been paying attention to yourself today. I have gone shopping with you before for dates with Yamcha and you never worried as much as you are for what you say is not a date with Vegeta. Face it girl, everyone can see that your loony for him." 18 said and looked at Chichi for conformation and Chichi just nodded her head in agreement.

"I am not loony for him, I just like him because he has been nice to me." Bulma stated and when 18 just rolled her eyes at her, Bulma just gave a sigh. "Do you really think so?" Bulma asked, even through she was afraid of the answer she was about to get.

"Yep, sorry hun, but you are."

"What am I going to do?" Bulma asked as she put her head in her hands. "He probably wouldn't go for a 'weakling human'." Bulma stated.

"Then we'll just have to convince him to go for a 'weakling human." 18 said with a reassuring smile in Bulma's direction.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Bulma asked skeptically.

"Sexy lingerie." Chichi stated and got to her feet and began to walk off. "Come on, I know the best place to get some." With that Chichi walked off and 18 and Bulma walked after her speechless.

They made their way to the other side of the mall and then entered what just looked like a normal clothing store, but at the very back of the store there were the most sexiest of the sexiest in lingerie, or at least that is what the side above the racks said.

"What about this?" Chichi asked while holding up a pair of thongs.

"No way, those things are dangerous." Bulma stated and when Chichi just looked at her questioningly Bulma continued. "Think about it, if your wearing a thong and you get a weggie and you go to pick it you grab that stupid piece of cloth and you let go of it and it snaps back to you." To demonstrate her point about the snapping she picked up another pair and began to snap them. "Hence the no way part of my answer."

"Excuse me Mam'." Came a lady's voice from behind Bulma, so Bulma turned to see who it was and what they wanted. "We would appreciate it if you would stop handling the merchandise in such a rude manner." The lady said in a snotty voice, like she thought that she was better then Bulma.

"Rude manner, what do you mean 'rude manner' these sorry excuses for underwear are rude themselves and you know what I don't like your tone, you should know better then to talk to Bulma Briefs like that but since you didn't you just lost a lot of business." Bulma stated and began to walk away, then stopped and turned back around to the woman whose jaw had dropped at the mention of Bulma's full name. "You can have these back." Bulma said as she stuck them in the woman's front jacket pocket.

Then, being followed by Chichi and 18, she walked out of the store.

Vegeta 

It had been a good day, all of the warriors had gotten new outfights and they were actually getting along. At the end of the shopping trip Vegeta had invited Krillin and Goku to come dancing with him and Bulma and had told them to get their wives to agree, which both said wouldn't be a problem because their wives were always nagging them to go dancing. And with that finished they each separated and began to make their own ways home.

When he arrived home he saw that Bulma was already there and was most likely getting ready since they were suppose to leave in less then an hour. So Vegeta decided to get ready in his gravity room, which at some point in time had had a shower installed in it. Vegeta smirked when he remembered why Bulma had said she had done it, she had said that when ever he had been training a long time that when he came back into the house he would leave in his train a very stinky smell. At the time it had actually insulted him that she had said that but now he found that the shower in his gravity machine could turn out very useful.

Within ten minutes Vegeta was showered, dressed and ready to go. He was dress in somewhat tight jeans and a tight black shirt that showed off his muscles very well, (author wiggles eyebrows, hehe) and even though he was not wearing it at the exact moment he had a very nice leather jacket.

Vegeta looked down at his watched and saw that they would be leaving in exactly 15 minutes, so Vegeta made his way into the house to wait for Bulma. As he waited for Bulma Vegeta could not help but be nervous, Krillin and Goku had both assured him that Bulma would definitely like his outfit, not that he was trying to impress her or anything Vegeta kept telling himself over and over again.

A half-hour later Vegeta was getting extremely impatient and was beginning to pace back and forth across the floor. When he was facing the door he heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs behind him. When he turned around he had to try very hard to keep his eyes from falling out of his head.

" ¼ " Vegeta was for once in his life speechless.

"Do you like it?" Bulma asked as she turned in a circle.

/Do I ever./ Vegeta thought to himself as he looked Bulma over.

She was wearing tight leather pants that formed to her nicely and a baby blue halter top that accented her eyes and hair perfectly. Bulma had put a little more curl in her hair and had left it down. And over all, to Vegeta, she looked perfect, making him glad that he hadn't refused to go dancing with her. That was when Vegeta did something else that he had never done before.

"You look beautiful." Vegeta stated softly.

"Why thank you. You look quite ¼ shall I say hot in that outfit, I wonder where you got it." Bulma said with a little smile. "Chichi called me, thank you for inviting them and Krillin and 18, I haven't gone out with all of them in a long time. Tonight is going to be perfect." Bulma stated as she walked up to Vegeta and hooked her arm around his arm.

"Fly or drive?" Vegeta asked, while trying to hide his blush.

"Fly. Just don't go fast, I don't want to ruin my hair."

And with that they were off to meet the others for a night of dancing.

TBC

Well what is everyone thinking of these situations so far? Please review and let me know what you think.


	8. Dancing aka shake your booty

**Chapter Eight: Dancing ... a.k.a. "shake your booty"**

For disclaimer see the first chapter...

_(I'm gonna getcha)_

_I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight_

_(I'm gonna getcha)_

_I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night_

_(Yeah, you can betcha)_

_You can betcha by the time I say "go,"_

_you'll never say "no"_

Bulma and Vegeta 

When they arrived at the dance club there was already a long waiting line to get in and by the looks of the sky it was going to start raining any second. The girls were huddled as close to the wall as possible, in hopes that if it did rain they would be somewhat protective. The guys on the other head were standing a few feet away in a huddle discussing something.

"What do you think they are talking about?" 18 asked the other girls in curiosity.

Bulma and Chichi just shrugged, they figured even if they didn't know what the guys were talking about they would find out any moment.

"We'll never get in there before it rains." Goku stated.

All three of the warriors were well aware of the fact that they weren't going to get in before it began to rain but Goku being ¼ well ¼ himself, found it necessary to state the obvious.

"But I'm sure we can persuade the bouncer to let us in quicker." Vegeta said with on of his trademark evil smirks.

"Well we don't want to get in trouble." Krillin said with a face that clearly said that he didn't think Vegeta's idea was all the great.

"Oh come on Krillin," Vegeta began in disbelieve. "Your honestly not afraid of that weakly." Vegeta flicked his thumb in the direction of the bouncer to show exactly whom he meant.

Krillin snorted. "Of course not." Vegeta raised his one of his eyebrows at Krillin. "I am so not afraid of him the ones that I'm afraid of are the ones we came with."

With that both Goku and Vegeta made an "oh" sound and looked over at the women that they had accompanied to the club. When they looked at the girls, they saw that the girls were also looking at them questioningly. As soon as the guys locked eye contact with the girls they quickly spun away.

"Ok I get your point." Vegeta said to Krillin in understanding. He was quiet for a moment longer then he continued as if he had just gotten a brilliant idea, which he had. "But think about it guys, won't the girls be upset if they get wet by the rain and get their makeup or whatever ruined."

Goku snapped his finger's. "That's right, they would be pretty pissed off if they got wet."

"So that's that." Vegeta said. "Let's go get in there. Krillin you bring the girls up to the front in a couple of minutes. Goku lets go have a 'friendly' talk with the bouncer, I'm sure he'll have sympathy for our situation."

"I'm sure your right Vegeta." Goku said as both him and Vegeta made their way to the front of the line as Krillin made his way back to the girls who looked even more puzzled then before.

When the girls had made their way up to the front with Krillin, Vegeta and Goku were standing there holding the door open for them.

The girls walked through the doors quietly with Goku close behind them and when Krillin passed through the door that Vegeta was holding open (another first for Vegeta) Krillin did a little curtsy, "Thank you kind sir." Krillin said to Vegeta in a girly voice.

Vegeta just rolled his eyes and pushed Krillin the rest of the way into the club and followed him slowly into the dimly lit room.

When they were all standing at the entrance of the club Goku moved back over to where the guys were. "Vegeta?" Goku asked Vegeta.

"What is it?" Vegeta yelled at Goku over the music in the club.

"I'm scare of the dark ¼ hold my hand." Goku said in teasing. Causing all three warriors to laugh.

"Umm ¼ " Came the very female voice of Bulma. "Hey guys is there something that we girls should know about?"

"Yes," Krillin stated as he moved into a dramatic pose. "We have become lovers and we hope you can learn to live with our other side."

Vegeta and Goku in the mean time both caught onto what Krillin was doing and also moved into a dramatic pose.

The girls just stood there silent for a moment then 18 broke out in smile. "Well lover boy, I want to dance."

"Yes Mam', one dance coming right up." And with that Krillin broke out of the dramatic pose and made his way, with 18, onto the dance floor.

When Krillin was on the dance floor Vegeta and Goku looked at each other.

"Trader." Vegeta and Goku said at the same time.

"We shall seek revenge later." Goku said to Vegeta, then his face turned comical. "But first I have to go pee pee! Shall you walk me to the little boys room?" He asked Vegeta.

"Why of course, I think I will use the little boys room too." And with that said Goku and Vegeta made their way across the floor towards the washrooms.

"Well I guess girls aren't the only ones that go to the bathroom in packs." Chichi said as she shook her head and turned to go to the bar while pulling a still stunned Bulma along behind her.

As soon as Goku and Vegeta were inside the bathroom they burst out laughing. When Goku walked over to the urinals Vegeta walked over to the sinks.

"I thought you said you had to go to the washroom." Goku said somewhat confused at the fact that he was the only one going to the washroom.

"No, I said I wanted to use the washroom, not to go the washroom but to make sure the flight over here didn't ruin my look and if I do say so my self," Vegeta began as he looked himself up and down in the mirror. "I look damn good."

"Yeah well you better look damn good for the amount that we spent on that outfit alone. Especially those pants, remind me again why we paid so much for those." Goku said as he finished off at the urinals.

"Because the freaky guy at the store said they made my butt look good. What was his deal anyway." Vegeta said in a totally clueless manner.

For once it was actually Goku that was the one with the information in the conversation. "That would be because the dude was gay Vegeta."

"What's gay?" Even though Vegeta had been on Earth a long time there were still some things that he just didn't know about.

"It means that he's into guys." Goku stated and when Vegeta still looked blank Goku thought for a moment on how else to put it while he washed his hands. "Ok, you know how you and me like females?" Vegeta nodded his head. "Well him being gay means that he likes males in the same way we like females."

Vegeta continued to look blank for a moment and then he shuttered. "And this dude was checking me out, I feel so wrong now." Vegeta said as he began to make his way to the door since Goku was done his business.

"Well think of it as a compliment, he thought you were hot."

And with that they made their way back out to the probing lights, loud music, and the girls.

After about an hour of dancing and laughing and just plain hanging out the girls sent the guys to the bar to get them some drinks. Even though it had been Bulma intention to bring Vegeta here so that she could dance with him she realized, shortly after sitting down at their table, that she hadn't once actually dance with him.

"Is it just me or is Vegeta acting like a totally different person?" Bulma said to the other two girls just loud enough for them to hear her.

"Well now that I think about it," 18 began. "Yeah he is acting like a totally different person, I mean I haven't heard him threaten to kill anyone in this whole time we've been here."

All three girls nodded their heads to that since they all knew that it was normal behaviour for Vegeta to threaten someone's life every 10 minutes or half-hour at least.

"And when was the last time he hit someone?" Chichi asked looking straight at Bulma.

"Well at least four days." Bulma said in answer and when both 18 and Chichi raised their eyebrows in question of how she knew she continued. "Remember I told you that when the jerk came to my house and he called me a bitch that Vegeta punched that asshole right in the face." Bulma finished off.

"Oh yeah I remember." 18 said. "You had such a happy look on your face when you told us about it." And just the thought of it made all three girls smile.

And when the guys returned from the bar the girls were still smiling. The guys just looked at each other then they shrugged as they placed the girls' drinks in front of them. For 18 a plain beer, for Chichi a Shirley Temple and for Bulma a bottle of water, since she decided to stay away from alcohol for a while, especially after last time. When all three girls had their drinks the guys took their places beside the girl that they came with.

Everything ways going good, everyone was having a wonderful time, including Vegeta who was quickly beginning to realize that he actually genuinely liked these people.

Vegeta was in mid – laugh when something caught his eye at the bar. It took him a moment to realize what it was and when he did his laughing face soon turned into a snarl, that in turn had gotten the whole groups attention.

"Hey Vegeta, what's wrong?" Goku asked, even though Goku had fought Vegeta in many battles, Goku found that Vegeta was somehow scarier right now then all those times put together.

"It's him." That was all the Vegeta said as he rose from his chair slowly and began to make his way to the bar, like a man on a mission.

"Is who?" Krillin asked as Goku and Krillin also got out of their chairs to follow Vegeta."

"What's up with him?" Chichi asked, once again looking straight at Bulma for the answer.

"I don't know." Bulma said as she tried to see who it was that Vegeta was after. Her eye's skimmed over everyone that was in the area where Vegeta was heading. On the second time going through everyone she saw someone that looked strangely familiar. Then it hit her where she had seen him before. "That's him, that's the guy Vegeta was after before."

"What do you mean, the guy Vegeta was after before. Why is Vegeta after that dude." 18 asked; now worried.

"If I remember correctly, that's the guy that put some D.R. pills in my drink when I went to a bar a few days ago, but thank Kami Vegeta was there to save me. Only problem was that Vegeta didn't know what D.R. pills were but when I told him what they were he went ballistic. Let's just say he put a hole in my wall when he found out." Bulma explained while she still kept an eye on the subject in question.

"How'd he do that?" Chichi asked her friend as both her and 18 also turned to watch what Vegeta was going to do.

"He punched it." Bulma stated as all three girls watched Vegeta stopped right behind the pill dropper and tap him lightly on the shoulder. Then they watched as the guy turned around and that stupid grin on his face disappear as he saw exactly who had tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh crap." Stated the pill dropper.

_(I'm gonna getcha)_

_I'm gonna getcha, it's a matter of fact_

_(I'm gonna getcha)_

_I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha_

_worry 'bout that_

_(Yeah, you can betcha)_

_You can bet your bottom dollar,_

_in time you're gonna be mine_

_Just like I should – I'll getcha good _

"I've been looking for you." Vegeta said in a evil voice as he advanced on the pill dropper.

"Well you found me." The pill dropper continued to backup until he was backed up against the bar. "I'm sorry about the other night and I think we got off on the wrong foot." When the guy saw that Vegeta only raised one eyebrow and took another step closer he continued to nervously move his eyes around; trying to find a way away from a situation that was bound to end painfully.

"Your sorry huh?" Vegeta said in a voice that was rising in volume, getting more then a few of the people that were standing at the bar's attention, including the bartender. "What are you sorry for putting a date rape drug in my friends drink or are you sorry that you got caught?" Even though Vegeta felt that he would rather just beat the living shit out of the guy standing in front of him he remembered that here on Earth there were other ways to handle situations like this. "Bartender." Vegeta yelled at the well muscled guy that was standing behind the bar. "Would you be so kind as to call the police to come and arrest this weakling."

"Already done." The bartender said to Vegeta with a little nod of his head.

"And would you give everyone at the bar a new drink, just send the bill to this address." When the bartender nodded his head once more after taking the paper that Vegeta had passed to him he went straight to work giving people new drinks Vegeta turned and began to make his way to the exit door, leaving a speechless Goku and Krillin behind.

Back at the table Chichi sat back with a grin on her face. "Four days and counting."

After Goku had dropped Bulma off at her house Bulma made her way to the door and looked through the window. When Bulma saw that it was completely dark inside she began to think that maybe Vegeta had taken off again and she would have to go after him, again.

But when she finally noticed that there was a light coming from the back yard, Bulma began to make her way around her house to see what was up.

When Bulma had made her way all the way around her house she found exactly who she had wanted to find. Vegeta was sitting cross legged in the middle of the yard, in front of a fire. Even though Bulma felt that she should be mad about what he was doing to her perfect grass she found that all she wanted to do was dance. But to her disappointment, Vegeta didn't look like he wanted to dance.

Bulma softly walked up to the sitting prince and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know that you most likely do not want to talk right now but I would like you to promise me one thing."

"What." It had taken so long for Vegeta to answer that she hadn't even been sure that she was going to get an answer. So when he had answered her question she had been more then a little surprised and speechless for a few minutes.

"I want you to promise me that you will dance one dance with me, sometime in the future."

Not even waiting for an answer Bulma quickly walked into the house and began to make her way upstairs to get ready for bed.

"I promise."

TBC

Well no Vegeta booty dancing but I think it turned out very... well:D Please Review!


	9. This is WAR

**Chapter Nine: This is WAR**

For disclaimer see the first chapter...

Bulma 

Bulma found herself laying in bed wide awake at three in the morning. She wasn't exactly sure why she couldn't get back to sleep but after two hours of tossing and turning trying to get to sleep she knew that she didn't even want to try anymore. But even being wide awake didn't stop her from jumping 6 feet in the air when the phone rang.

Hoping that it hadn't woken Vegeta, Bulma snatched the phone up as quickly as she could and even as she was beginning to talk into the phone she found herself pulling the phone away from her ear as quickly as she could in fear of losing her own hearing.

Because on the other line all she could hear was the high pitched scream of Chichi. "I swear by all things holy Goku that if you do not let go of my leg this instant that I will hurt you like you've never been hurt before."

Even as Bulma blinked and continued to stare at the receiver in her head she heard Goku's whinny plea to his wife. "But Chichi, I don't wanna sleep on the couch, it's all lumpy and there's a spring that sticks in my butt and it's painful." Even as he spoke Bulma got the image of the all powerful Goku with his little lip sticking out in a pout. She had to smile at that.

"Yeah well you're a pain in my butt so it's all fair. Now let go I'm trying to call Bulma. Hello Bulma are you there?" Chichi said in her normal voice.

"Yeah I'm here, what's so important that you are calling me at three am?" Bulma asked a little concerned.

"Oh just thought that you would like to tell Vegeta that tomorrow or actually today at one pm we are going to war. Us girls against the guys, paintball guns. It's about time that we show them who wears the pants in the relationship. See you tomorrow." Chichi didn't give Bulma enough time to answer what she had just heard as Chichi hung up. But the very last thing that Bulma heard was Goku.

"But I wear a gi."

Even though she had talked to Chichi lots of times saying how cool it would be to have a paint ball war against the guys, she never thought that Chichi would actually want to do it. But both Chichi and Bulma knew who was going to win the war, the girls. Especially since Bulma had taken it upon herself to make some negative moon wave boxes that they would use to make the guys just as weak as normal humans. "This could be fun." Bulma said to herself and found that she was once again jumping when she found out that she had an echo.

"What could be fun?" the voice said again.

Bulma looked over to her door and there stood Vegeta only in a pair of track pants.

/So that's what he wears to bed./ Bulma thought with a frown. /To bad, I wouldn't mind getting a look at the rest of him./ At that thought Bulma giggled.

"What?" Vegeta asked, his voice getting even more serious.

"Oh, that was Chichi. It turns out that we are going to war tomorrow." Bulma explained figuring he would understand what she meant by going to war.

"What? Who is attacking us?"

Bulma looked puzzled for a moment by his question. Then she thought about what she had said and re – explained it. "No one is attacking us. Us girls are going to fight you guys in a paint ball war."

"Oh." Vegeta said as he began to understand what she was saying. Then he began to make a sound that could pass for laughing. "You girls, against us guys."

Bulma, not finding this funny, walked right up to him so that they were nose to nose.

"Laugh it up big boy, but tomorrow you won't be laughing, considering that you all will be as weak as humans, just to make it fair." Bulma said with a big Saiyan – like smirk on her face when she saw him stop laughing.

But her smirk disappeared when she saw that it hadn't been her speech that had made him stop laughing it was what she was wearing, which wasn't much. She looked down at herself and realized all that she was wearing was a very small tank top and even smaller panties.

Before she started to scream in her embarrassment she decided that she could use this to her advantage.

"Like what you see?" Bulma asked playfully as she did a little turn for his watching eyes.

The only reaction that she got from him was the sound of him gulping.

"I'll take that as a yes." Bulma said as she made her way back to her bed and snuggled under the covers. "Close the door on your way out please." And with that Bulma pretended to fall asleep. She could feel him there watching her until he finally backed out of the room and closed the door. Then Bulma fell asleep with a smile on her face because she knew that she had him hooked and all she had to do was reel him in.

Vegeta 

/Damn that was cruel. She doesn't have any idea what she is doing to me./ Vegeta laid awake in his bed, unable to get to sleep because every time he closed his eyes he would see her in her night cloths. Vegeta sprang up in bed. /Cold shower here I come./ With that Vegeta made his way to the shower.

_Yeah, I'm gonna getcha baby – _

_I'm gonna knock on wood_

_I'm gonna getcha somehow honey –_

_yeah, I'm gonna make it good_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Bulma 

Bulma felt that she was very aware of what she was doing to Vegeta, that's why she was having so much fun with it. Bulma chuckled to herself as she made her way to the kitchen the next morning. She couldn't help but remember the look on his face after she did her little turn in front of him.

When Bulma rounded the corner into the kitchen she saw the object of her thoughts sitting at the table. When Bulma looked more closely she could distinctly see two bags under his eyes. For a spilt second she felt a little guilty at making him lose sleep, but she promised herself that she would make it up to him. But that was not what today was for, today was to teach the guys that the girls were just as good as them, if not better.

"Why Veggie chan, it looks like you didn't get much sleep last night, I hope that won't hurt your ability today when we fight." Bulma said as casually as she could manage as she made her way to the coffee machine. After she turned it on, she turned back to Vegeta just in time to see him quickly look away from her. "Seriously Vegeta, you should get at least 8 hours of sleep a night if you want to be able to _perform_ at the best of you ability." Bulma said in a lecturing voice, but putting extra emphasis on the word perform, being well aware of where his thoughts had been lately, and she really did want him to get some sleep, cause she really wanted him to be at the best of him ability when she decided that she wanted to see how he performed.

And just as she had suspected he would, he turned and looked at her with his trademark evil saiyan smirk. "Don't worry woman, when the time comes I will prove to you that I need little sleep to _perform_ perfectly."

Bulma throw him a smirk of her own. "We'll see about that." With that she winked at him and then made her way out of the kitchen with an extra sway in her hips. "Have some coffee, you'll need it." That was the last thing that Vegeta heard as Bulma made her way back to her room, leaving a speechless Vegeta behind.

Vegeta 

/Damn, she is cruel./ Vegeta thought to himself as he got up to pour himself a cup of coffee, half because he was falling asleep do to lack of sleep and half because it was growing very uncomfortable sitting down on the hard kitchen chair.

Even though Vegeta knew that there was no possible way that the girls were going to be able to beat the guys he had a very distinct feeling that the girls were up to something, he just couldn't figure out what it was.

Vegeta sat himself back down at the kitchen table and rested his head in the palm of his hand. Just as he closed his eyes the picture of Bulma the night before flashed in his mind, making Vegeta snap his eyes back open.

"Shit." Vegeta swore softly to himself. He rubbed his eyes with his knuckles and reached for his coffee. As he took a long gulp of the coffee, that Bulma had made, he glanced at the clock on the stove, which informed him that it was exactly 10:55 am.

/Since Bulma said that she wanted to leave at 11 that means we will actually be leaving at 11:30, that should be enough time for me to grab another cold shower./ Vegeta thought to himself as he poured the rest of his coffee down the drain, rinsed the cup and sink of any excess coffee and placed his cup in the dishwasher.

He began to make his way out of the kitchen when he stopped in mid – step. Vegeta looked back at the dishwasher. /Since when did I start cleaning up after myself/ Vegeta asked himself as he made his way back to the dishwasher. Signing at himself in disgust, he took the cup back out of the dishwasher and placed it on the table.

Knowing that leaving the cup on the table would annoy Bulma, Vegeta nodded to himself in approval and made his way to his shower.

TBC

Don't you feel so bad for Vegeta ... it's good to be female, we have so many powers, but we must remember to use of powers for good not evil, mwhahahahahahaha ... please review :D.


	10. Battle Of The Sexes

**Chapter Ten: Battle of the Sexes**

For disclaimer see the first chapter...

Bulma 

Bulma whistled to herself as she moved around her room while getting herself ready for the days events, after she had made sure she that she was fully covered in sun tan lotion and bug spray she slipped into a pair of well worn jeans and a shirt that she used for painting or working on projects in her lab. Bulma walked over to her dresser with a chuckle, she pulled out a thong bikini from the back of the draw and put it into her knapsack. With everything done that need to be done Bulma began to make her way down to the car with only on thought on her mind, a thought that made her smirk a smirk that Vegeta himself would be scared of.

/The guys have no idea what they are up against./

Vegeta 

Vegeta glanced at Bulma out of the corner of his eye. She looked deep in thought and Vegeta knew that couldn't be good. Vegeta noticed that there was a secretive smile playing on her lips when she seem to come to a thought that she liked.

Vegeta watched as Bulma moved one of her hands off the steering and began to grope the CD racked in - between them. Vegeta absently wished that she would accidentally start groping him. Vegeta shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Bulma found what she had been looking for. She one handedly took the CD out of the CD case and placed it in the CD tray. Vegeta watched as she pushed the CD into the CD player and skip to song four of the CD.

The speakers of the car started to blast a song that Vegeta had heard Bulma play multiple times. And much to Vegeta's dismay Bulma began to sing along at the top of her lungs.

"Get the party started!" Bulma song at the top of her lungs.

Vegeta sunk low in his seat and tried his hardest to ignore her high pitched singing.

Bulma 

Everything was going according to plan, she was positive that Vegeta didn't suspect anything and she was certain that she had him right where she wanted him. Now all she had to was get the guys in the confined area and get the black boxes turned on. But the hardest thing would be convincing the guys that they wanted to do it this way.

When they pulled into the parking lot that was beside the paint ball area Bulma stepped out of the car and looked around. From where she stood she could see one of her black boxes. The others had already arrived and were seated at the picnic table about 8 feet away from the black box.

Bulma waved as she made her way to the picnic table after grabbing her knapsack from the backseat.

"Sorry we're late." Bulma said in greeting to Chichi and 18.

"Oh that's alright, we just barely arrived ourselves." Chichi replied in polite conversation.

"Is everything set up?" 18 ask Bulma in a whisper. Bulma just nodded in reply as she and the other two women turned to where the guys were talking.

Bulma cleared her throat to get the guys attention. When they all looked over at her she began. "Alright guys we have a little wager for you, are you interested?"

The guys looked at her suspiciously then turned their heads to look at each other. After what seem to have been a silent conversation between the males they all nodded their heads.

A wide grin spread across Bulma's features. All was going according to plan. "Well, first I have to ask you a question. Are you willing to play the game on our rules?"

Without waiting for what the others had to say Vegeta asked, "What rules?"

"Just simple rules that you guys have to play as normal humans, no flying, ki blasts, and you will not be able to sense us, other then that there are no rules." Bulma and the other girls waited as each one of the guys thought about it.

When finally it seemed like they weren't going to answer Krillin turned to the girls and nodded his bald little head. "Ok, we agree to your rules."

"Great, now if you three will turn around you will see a black box on the outskirts of the forest." Bulma waited a few minutes till she was convinced that they had all spotted the box. "That is called a negative moon box, I'm sure you all have heard of it, if you have forgotten let me remind you. The negative moon box takes away you super power. Just because you guys agreed to go along with the rules doesn't mean that you will follow them, not that we don't trust you. We just felt it's better to be safe then sorry. There are multiple boxes like that surrounding this area, and do not even think of trying to turn them off, they are force field protected." Bulma said with a grin, making sure that she emphasized that last point specifically to Vegeta. "Now if you guys will excuse us for a few minutes we need to change into something a little more comfortable for this little battle, and when we get back then we can talk about the wager."

With that the girls made their way to the female bathroom that was just a little ways away from where the guys had seated themselves at the picnic table. Inside the bathroom the girls each picked a stall and went to change.

"Do you think the guys suspect anything?" Chichi asked from the stall closest to the sinks.

"No they don't have the slightest clue." Bulma reply as she opened the stall door and stepped out.

18 was the next to step out of the stall and when she did she let out a low whistle "Damn girl, where'd you get those?" 18 asked as she pointed to Bulma's upper area.

"What can I say, I'm blessed, plus these push up bikini tops make them look a lot bigger then they really are." Bulma replied as she looked herself over in the mirror.

18 looked at herself in the mirror. "Why didn't I think to buy that kind of bikini?" 18 asked herself as she shook her head.

"Well it just so happens that I brought a couple extra's." Just as Bulma said that Chichi stepped out of the stall in a one piece modest bikini. "And good thing I did." Bulma slowly shook her head as she reached into her knapsack and pulled out her other two thong bikini's.

With that 18 and Bulma set out on a mission to get Chichi into the bikini.

This might have been Chichi's idea but she was still the modest little woman that she had always been. But in the end, the need to beat the guys overcame the need to be modest.

Vegeta 

Krillin looked at his watch. "What are they doing in there, waxing?"

All three males shivered at the image of waxing flashed through their minds.

_Oh, yeah_

_So, don't try to run – honey,_

_love can be fun_

_There's no need to be alone –_

_when you find that someone._

Bulma 

As the girls stepped out of the washrooms they saw that the guys were hunched over the black box, looking very closely at it. Bulma shook her head and headed in their direction.

"And what exactly do the three of you think your doing?" Bulma asked as she stopped right behind the guys.

All three males spun around with the most innocent looks on their faces.

"We're not doing anything." All three of the guys replied in unison.

All three females just rolled their eyes and headed towards Bulma's car. When they opened the trunk they could see inside 6 paintball guns. After places their knapsacks to one side of the trunk each girl picked up 2 guns. After closing the trunk the three girls approached the guys.

In each girls hand was one bright pink and in the other a bright blue paintball gun with a capsule of the same colour taped to the bottom. In the capsule was the supple of the paintballs.

"There is no way in hell that we're using the pink paintball guns." Krillin said as he eyed the paintball guns.

18 smirked. "Why don't we have a little contest of paper, scissors, rock."

At that little suggestion Goku stepped forward to play. Then all the girls looked at each other to try to decide which of them should face him. Chichi finally stepped forward.

/Chichi might not be good at the game but she can strike fear into his heart if he wins./ With that Bulma sat back with a grin to watch the couple face off.

After three rounds Chichi was able to win and as a result the guys were stuck with the bright pink paintballs.

With a victorious grin on her face Bulma brought up their last topic to discuss. "Now about the wager." Bulma watched as all heads turned in her direction. Once she was sure she had everyone's utmost attention she began. "Us women think we have come up with the perfect wager. We wager that the loser of this little outing has to sing a song to the girls on kareoke night at the new club downtown. But it has to be a good song and done good or else the losers have to redo it. Understand?" Bulma and the other girls once again found themselves waiting for an answer as the guys talked silently among themselves.

The girls watched as Vegeta turned towards them with a smirk on his face, like he thought they had already won. "Although we have at one point or another heard you all sing and know that we wouldn't want to put anyone else through listening to you, we except." It was visible how much Vegeta shrunk away when glares from the female part of the group bared down on him.

"Well time to get started." Bulma stated. "Since we won the paper scissors rock contest we will go in first. You guys follow in five minutes."

With that the girls made their way into the forest they all walked until they were sure they where a good distance away from where the males were waiting at the edge of the forest. As they stopped to take off their coveralls Bulma pulled a remote control out of her pocket and hit the little red button, starting up negative moon boxes.

They once again got the approvals on how they looked and before putting the control and coveralls in a capsule and putting it in a hidden compartment of Bulma bikini's Bulma pulled out three watches and three headsets and headed them to each one of the girls, the girls started to load their guns and then they all opened their capsules taped to the bottom of the gun, inside was a belt to go around their waists that held a good number of paintballs. After putting on all their belts and setting their watches and putting on a headset so they could all stay in touch, they closed up the capsules and started off on their own in separate direction, because in one minute the guys would be entering the forest.

To lose of course.

Vegeta 

When the guys entered the forest they all had to stop a moment and catch their breaths. They we all aware of what the negative moon beams did but it was still always a shock when it happens. Now as they felt the negative moon beams around them they knew that they were just regular humans.

When they had been waiting to enter the forest they had all opened their capsules and took out the paintball belts and fastened them around their waists, and after loading their guns they felt they were ready for whatever the girls thought of to throw at them.

Vegeta made some hand signals that told Goku and Krillin to go in certain directions. Before they had entered the forest they had all decided to go after they mates, or in Vegeta's case go after the female that brought him here.

Keeping low to the ground Vegeta made his way towards the center of the forest.

Bulma 

Since Bulma thought of herself to be fairly balanced she climbed on the tree's that was closet to her. As she settled herself on one of the higher branches she turned on her headset.

"How's it going girls?" Bulma whispered into the mic.

"Quiet here." 18 replied.

"Same here." Chichi stated with a sigh.

"Ok check in, in fifteen minutes unless you have a target." As Bulma waited for a reply she heard rustling from a little way away.

"Alright." Both of the girls at the same time.

As Bulma heard the rustling noise again she soundlessly turned off her heard set and prepared to fire.

And then, as Bulma peered to the ground she saw her target step out of the bushes.

Vegeta 

/Damn son of a bitch./ Vegeta thought to himself as he pushed through the prickly of brushes. Vegeta looked around with his gun raised. /I thought for sure she would be here./ Vegeta continued to think to himself. After Vegeta had thoroughly checked out the area he was standing in he lowered his weapon and looked around him. /What am I going to do about that woman/ Vegeta asked himself. /She just so . . ./ Vegeta trailed off as he looked towards the sky. He had raised his head just in time to see a bright blue paintball headed towards him. /Oh crap./

Bulma 

Bulma grin as she saw the blue paintball connect with Vegeta's chest. Absently Bulma did a little dance on the tree limb, forgetting that she was so high in the air. Before she realized what was happening she felt herself falling quickly towards the ground.

Vegeta 

Vegeta looked down at his shirt. /But . . . that ain't fair./ Vegeta found himself thinking. He looked up to see exactly who had shot him. But when he did so he only saw a falling figure with blue hair. /Oh no, Bulma./

Vegeta dropped his gun and ran towards where Bulma was going to land. Right when he got there he caught Bulma and since they were at such an odd angle they fell backwards with Vegeta breaking Bulma fall.

Vegeta just laid there trying to catch his breath. When he was sure that he had his breath back he looked down at the woman laying on top of him. He first thought was how right she felt laying on top of him but when she didn't move his thoughts turned to her being hurt. He was about to roll her off of him when he felt her shake.

Vegeta's brows drew down even further then usually.

/What the hell/ Vegeta watched as she raised her head. On her face was some of the blue paint that was from on his shirt and with a huge smile she continued to laugh.

"I got you." Bulma said in a sing song voice as she continued to laugh.

_(I'm gonna getcha)_

_I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight_

_(I'm gonna getcha)_

_I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night_

Bulma 

Although Bulma felt a wave of pride for having been able to out smart Vegeta she also felt a wave of something else, not exactly a bad feeling, and not an entirely good feeling either. But when she looked into Vegeta's eyes, everything disappeared. Leaving only him and her, together.

As Bulma felt her smile disappearing she failed to notice that she was also lowering her head. A sense of anticipation flowed through her as their lips came within a couple of inches of one another.

Just as their lips were about to touch, there was a crackle in Bulma's ear as Chichi's cheerful voice came over the intercom. "I got Goku." The interuption was enough for Bulma to be jumping up and away from Vegeta and what they had just been about to do.

"Where are you?" Bulma asked she pressed the button beside the microphone that would allow her to communicate with the rest of the girls.

"About 5 minutes west of you." Chichi replied and cut off communications.

Bulma had figured that since this had all been Chichi's idea in the first place that she would most likely shoot Goku first, so Bulma had given Chichi their only tracking device. With a quick glance at Vegeta she turned to the direction in which Chichi had spoken. "Come on." Bulma said over her shoulder, not at all sure she would be able to face him.

When Bulma realized that Vegeta was not following her she turned to see what his problem was. But when she did turn all she saw was an empty space where Vegeta had once stood. Bulma began to back track her way to where Vegeta had stood only seconds ago and stop and did a complete turn around. She felt her brows begin to draw down in a frown when she felt something hit her in the butt. Something that felt surprisingly a lot like being shot with a paintball bullet. Bulma turned slowly to see Vegeta standing there with a smirk and his gun handing from him finger tips.

"What the hell was that for!" Bulma shrieked at Vegeta.

Vegeta just shrugged as he dropped the gun to the ground. "You cheated." Vegeta stated simply after a few moments and turned in the directed that she had been headed before and began to walk.

It took a few moments for what Vegeta had said to sink in and then she took off after him. "What do you mean I cheated?" She asked Vegeta when she had finally caught up to him.

Without breaking stride Vegeta turned his head and looked her body up and down as if that was all the reason in the world.

"How could this have possibly been cheating?" Bulma asked. "You didn't even see me in it until I got off of you." Bulma wasn't entirely sure but she thought that she had seen Vegeta's jaw tense up and his stride waver as soon as she had mentioned their earlier position. /Interesting./ Bulma thought to herself.

Despite her question the rest of the walk to where Chichi and Goku were was done in silence. Leaving Bulma to her own thoughts. Specifically allowing her to remember how tempting and soft Vegeta's lips had looked. And allowing her to plan how to get him back into that position again.

It actually took Vegeta and Bulma 8 minutes to finally locate Chichi and Goku. But they did not find them the way they thought they would. Chichi was sitting on a log a few feet away from Goku with a triumphant smile plastered on her face. Where as Goku was lying on his back with a satisfied smile on his face, and lying around him was a dozen or more platter's, which all looked like they had just recently had food on them. And just to prove their suspicions Goku let out a bleach loud enough to wake the dead.

Bulma walked over to where Chichi had seated herself and joined her.

"Caught him with food huh?" Bulma asked as she looked over to where Vegeta was now standing over Goku.

"Well, I knew that he had more skills then me so I had to become inventive." Chichi said with a shrug. "I caught him fair and square." Chichi stated as she crossed her arms over her chest. "So how did you catch Vegeta?" Chichi asked.

"I fell on him." Bulma stated simple.

"Good plan." Chichi replied as she and Bulma sat back to wait for 18 to report in.

Vegeta 

"Got caught with food. Weakling Saiyan." Vegeta said as he looked down at Goku with disgust.

"Hey," Goku said as he looked up at Vegeta. "I wouldn't be talking to someone like that, especially someone that has two chicken legs left." Goku said as he began to wave them in Vegeta's face.

The sight of food promptly had Vegeta sitting on the ground next to Goku and snatching one of the legs from Goku and sinking his teeth in.

As Vegeta chewed he looked from Goku to the girls, then back to Goku.

"Dayh selted." (they cheated) Vegeta stated around a mouthful of meat.

"Cha bay ced," (yeah, they did.) Goku looked down at the chicken legs in his hands, then shrugged. "Co del." (oh well).

With an agreeing sound both Vegeta and Goku dug into their respective meat.

Bulma 

"Pigs." Chichi stated as they watched Vegeta and Goku devour their food.

"Ounk Ounk baby." Came the unison respond from where the guys had been sitting.

Both Chichi and Bulma shook their heads in disgust.

Just then there was a crackle over the girls headsets.

"I got the little bald man." 18's cheering voice shouted over the headset.

Both Chichi and Bulma fell off the log as they both started to laugh at 18's name for her husband. When one of the two girls had finally recovered enough she pressed in her intercom button and informed 18 that they would be there in a couple moments.

When they finally arrived at where 18 had said they were all they found was a large clearing and in the middle of that large clearing was a little miniature house that look liked it only had one room in it. As everyone began to make their way towards the building the door opened and out stepped Krillin.

"Oh, hi guys. Honey their here." Krillin said through the half opened door.

All that could be heard through the door was a few muffled curses and a lot of moving around. After a few moments, 18 stepped out of the door.

Bulma looked her friend up and down a few times; taking in her rumpled clothes and messed up hair.

"I don't want to know." Bulma stated as she shook her head.

"What?" 18 said. "I just wanted to put some clothes on over my bikini." 18 stated as if everyone should have known that.

"Sure." Chichi replied.

"It's the truth!" 18 exclaimed.

Bulma just rolled her eyes and made her way to the small building and stepped inside. After a few seconds she stepped back out with 18's bikini dangling from her finger.

"I think your missing something." Bulma said as she tossed the bikini to her friend.

A pinkish colour spread across 18's cheeks as she caught the clothing. "So what, I'm married, I'm allowed to fool around with my husband." 18 said in defense.

"Chichi seduced me with food." Goku blurted out.

Everyone else looked at Goku blankly for a few seconds and started to laugh.

"If Frieza had known that trick we never would have won." Krillin said between laughs.

Even though the fight with Frieza was still a touchy subject once in a while the group had been able to get some laughs from it.

Bulma looked at her watched. "We better get going now." Bulma told everyone and with anyone breaking the laughter they all began to make their way back to where the cars were.

After a few moments Bulma realized that Vegeta was staying close to her and the others. When she looked behind her she saw that he was keeping pace with them but he was staying quite a few feet back. He also had his head down as if he was in some deep thought.

Bulma slowed until she was next to Vegeta. She realized that he must be in some very deep thought, because when she had started walking beside him he hadn't even noticed.

"Penny for your thoughts." Bulma said softly.

Vegeta jerked his head up and stared at her for a few seconds. His face turned puzzled and all the more serious. "Why didn't Goku kill me?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma stopped in mid stride and looked at Vegeta with a look that said she didn't understand.

Vegeta turned to face her.

"When I first came to Earth. Goku could have killed me, but he didn't. I killed those you cared about but you let me into your home. I have been an enemy with you all, and there was a time when I would have killed all of you without a second thought, so how can you all, especially you, act like a friend?"

Bulma looked down for a moment and when she looked back up she looked right into his yes.

"There's one thing that you must understand Vegeta. We do not act like your friends." Bulma stated and for a brief second she thought she saw something like hurt in his eyes. "We are you friends. I think Goku didn't kill you because he believes that most people deserve a second chance, I let you into my home because I believed that you could be a good person. And over the last couple of days you have proven that you can be more than a good person you can be a great person. And Vegeta," Bulma said as she took a few steps closer to him. "I do care about those people that you have killed, but I care about you too." With that she leaned forward and gave Vegeta a kiss on the cheek and a hug. And as before when they had hugged she was about to pull away when she felt his arms come up and around her.

After a few minutes in the hug Bulma heard Vegeta speaking in a soft voice. "I use to wish that Goku had not brought me back to life on Namik."

Startled Bulma pulled back and instantly missed the warmth of Vegeta's arms around her as his arms fell away. "But why?" Bulma asked.

Bulma watched as Vegeta searched for the right words. "It is honourable to die in battle, but it is not honourable to be brought back, that is what I had been taught from a young age. Death is suppose to be final. When I had been killed, it in a way had been a good thing because at that time I had nothing left to live for. I had no purpose."

"And now?" Bulma asked, almost scared of what the answer might be.

"Now I have a purpose." Vegeta stated.

"And what would that be?" Bulma asked.

"I have to keep scaring away that weakling human." Vegeta said with his trademark smirk.

Bulma laughed. "He'd be stupid to come back again." Bulma said as she secretly hoped that he would do just that so she could see him get punched again. But Bulma had a sneaking suspicion that all she had to do was ask Vegeta to punch him and Vegeta would go and locate her cheating ex – boyfriend and give him a little scare.

"He is stupid." Vegeta stated. "He let someone like you get away."

Bulma felt her eye's getting moist and did her best to stop the tears from falling.

Vegeta began to look a little alarmed when one tear escaped down her cheek. But he continued as if he hadn't seen it. "Plus what happens to be his great lose is someone else's great gain."

Before Vegeta knew what was happening Bulma launched herself at him and wrapped her arms around him so tight that he knew that if he had been a normal weakling human she would be cutting off his circulation and and breaking his ribs.

Vegeta tensed as he heard the other begin to make their way back to where Vegeta and Bulma where.

Bulma understood why Vegeta had turned tense and she quickly pulled away and wiped any tears from her eyes.

"What happened to you guys?" Chichi asked when the others rounded the corner.

Everyone began to look back and forth between Vegeta and Bulma.

"Oh, I was just explaining to Vegeta here that there is no possible way that you guys won." Bulma said and looked at Vegeta for conformation.

"And as I was telling you, you females cheated, admit it you fought dirty." Vegeta looked Bulma right in the eyes as she shrugged. "And I'll go on to congratulate you, finally someone else that fights like a REAL saiyan." With that Vegeta did his trade mark smirk and walked passed the others and towards their cars.

The two remaining males shrugged their shoulders, turned and followed Vegeta. But the girls were not as easily convinced, they knew something else was going on, knowing that if Vegeta and Bulma had been having that type of discussion it would have turned into a fight and they would have been able to hear them hundreds of miles away.

Bulma looked at Chichi and 18 innocently and quickly followed the others, but before she could get very far both Chichi and 18 caught up to her and each gradded ahold of an arm while walking beside her.

"So are you gonna tell us what really happened?" Questioned 18.

"It's just something personal," Bulma began. "It's not my place to tell you."

Both Chichi and 18 looked ready to demand that she tell them but they thought better of it, they may be gossipers and nosey but they also knew that if Bulma, being the queen gossiper, wasn't gonna say anything that it was definitly not their business. All they could do was hope that it was nothing bad that would end up coming back to haunt any of them, or to bite any of them in the butt.

When they got back to the cars they realized by the setting sun that their battle of the sexes had lasted longer then planned and that they needed to get the boys home and feed since they hadn't eaten since morning ... well all except for Goku who had been captured with food, and if they didn't get them home soon losing paired up with hunger could make for some highly cranky Z fighters. That was something they just didn't need to ruin their victory.

"Hey why don't you all come over to capsule corp. tomorrow and we can have a bbq?" Bulma looked around expectatly at all of her friends as they thought it over and made sure mentally that they hadn't already made plans.

"Sure that'll be cool, and I'll get a babysitter for Gohan so we can make it a grown up bbq." Chichi said, then began walking away trying to figure out who she wanted babysitting her little baby, knowing it had to be someone that would make sure he got his studies done, and also knowing that they knew no one that would force him to do them.

"Well see you then." Goku said with his cheesy grin plastered all over his face as he also turned sneaked up on Chichi and scopped her up in his arms and began to fly home, and after giving Goku a playful smack for scaring her she went back to her thoughts of an appropriate babysitter, completely oblivious to being thousands of feet in the air... well seemingly oblivious till those remaining on the group heard a huge terrified scream and saw Goku slow and lower his flying.

/Poor guy.../ Both Krillin and Vegeta thought in unision.

TBC

See a slightly longer chapter... I knew I had it in me, please read and review and I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Hope you're loving reading this fanfic as much as I love writing it, more later. Luv ya all!


	11. Little Surprises

**Chapter Eleven: Little Surprises**

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this fanfic, you've given me reason to keep writing sniff sniff I was so ... touched ... good touch not a bad touch :D. Well this is the next chapter I hope that everyone likes it. And I do apologize for all of the spelling mistakes, I'm typing so fast I don't even notice, and since I only have wordpad I'm without my cheating spellcheck, damn I know. LOL, anyways, got some really ... interesting ideas for the fanfic, so without further delay, here is the next chapter. ENJOY

For Disclaimer see the first chapter

Bulma 

The drive home was quiet and uneventful, every time she glanced over at Vegeta he was quietly looking out the window. Not even his normal scawl was visible, all that was there was a very blank expression, this bothered Bulma more then she was willing to admit, even to herself. They were still about 15 minutes away from capsule corp and she was realizing her only mistake today was driving them to the paintball game, they should have flown, then right now she would have the warmth of Vegeta's arms around her ... /Damn, what's happened to me/ Bulma thought to herself as she continued to drive. /Things like this use to be so easy for me, if I liked a guy I would let him know and just not take no for an answer ... then again Yamcha was the only one I have ever really be interested in. But Vegeta/ Bulma risked a sideways glance at the silent prince. /Vegeta's different, the last thing I need is him thinking I'm a slut by throwing myself at him, not that he would accept, he only thinks of me as a lowly human... well I'll just have to prove him wrong./ With that thought still firmly planted in her mind she turned her head towards Vegeta and opened her mouth to attempt a conversation with him.

"Vegeta ..."

"Stop the car." Vegeta said, cutting off her carefully thought out sentence.

The seriousness in his voice was enough to have her slaming on the brakes and looking at him questioningly. Vegeta slowly undid his seat belt and got out of the car. Leaving a very biwildered Bulma still sitting there. Bulma watched as Vegeta walked a little ways into the field that was lining the side of the road they had been traveling, she watched as he slowly knelt down and stayed that way for a couple of minutes then took off his jacket that until now Bulma hadn't noticed that he has been wearing. She watched in confusion as he scooped something up in his jacket, wrapping it gently and made his way back to the car. Bulma leaned across the seat and pushed open his door for him.

Vegeta slowly got back into his seat and using his free hand he pulled the door softly closed behind him. Bulma moved closer to his jacket and tried to see what he had picked up and looked up at his face which was once again looking out the window so she looked back at the jacket and raised a finger to poke at the bundle.

"Don't." Was all Vegeta said as he drew the bundle closer to his chest, as if to protect it.

Bulma began to pout at two things, first that she had no idea what he was holding and it was looking like he had no intention of letting her know what it was and second that he thought she would actual hurt something on purpose. She opened her mouth to inform him that she would never do that and to ask what it was when from in the bundle she heard a very faint noise, she leaned closer to the bundle, looking at it eye level and waited, thinking maybe she had been hearing things, when it came again. A very distint, unmistakable noise ... "_meow_". Bulma felt her mouth fall in shock. She had no idea what to say of do, all she could do was slowly raise that finger again and this time slowly parted the fabric of the jacket.

Once there was a little hole made a tiny dirty face popped out and looked curiously around, "_meow_". There Bulma was face to face with the greenest eyes she had ever seen, in the cutest little gray face she had ever seen. As she continued to stare and slowly fall in love with this little kitty, it leaned slightly foward and lightly licked her nose. /That's it, I'm completely in love./ Bulma thought to herself. Bulma sat back up and looked at Vegeta who seemed to have a little extra colour in his cheeks ... like he had been blushing/How sweet./ Bulma thought. Then did something that she had no time to think about, she leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"What was that for?" Vegeta asked with puzzlement in his eyes.

Bulma looked down at the kitty his continued to cradle in his arms. With a bright smile and a twinkle in her eyes she looked him right in the eyes, "I felt like it, plus it seemed a little more appropriate then licking your nose." With that she turned back around in her seat and began to finish the drive to capsule corp. As she drove she could see out of the corner of her eye Vegeta gently scratching behind the kitties ear and the kitty fast asleep.

/Yep.../ Bulma thought. /I am completely in love./

TBC...

I am soooooo soooo sooooooo sorry, I was hoping to write a longer chapter but I am falling asleep here, I will try to write more tomorrow night and hopefully get that up too. Anyways, I really really Hope you like this chapter, and please review and let me know your thoughts. Tata and goodnight, luv ya all.


	12. Meka and The Giant Sucking Monster

**Chapter Twelve: Meka and the Giant Sucking Monster**

I'm Gonna Get You Good, By: Amari Yume

**For Disclaimer see the first chapter...**

Thanks you to all those who have reviewed my fanfic, you guys are my reason for going on sniff sniff. Hehe, but seriously, luv you guys, keep on reading, maybe I'll surprise you all with what I have in store ;) ... and yes I am aware that Vegeta is a bit ... or a lot of a bit out of character, but as I said this is my telling of how they got together, and I'm all for him being a jerk and an ass but I wanted to open him up a little more. Anyways, on with the show ... or fanfic ... ENJOY!

Bulma 

"Are you sure you don't want some help?" Bulma asked as she watched Vegeta climbing the stairs with the kitten still in his arms.

Vegeta stopped and slowly turned around to face her, raising one eyebrow he looked down at her, "Do you think me inapt at doing even the smallest task?" He questioned in such a low voice that Bulma almost didn't hear him.

"No of course not." Bulma said quickly, flustered by the look he was giving her, like he was trying to see into her soul. "It's just ... you don't have any experience handling something so ... small, but if you say you don't need help I'll leave it at that. I'll go make some dinner, when you are done come down and have some."

Vegeta looked at her for a couple more minutes, not believing that Bulma of all people was letting something go. /Maybe she actually believes and trusts me.../. "Get some food for ... " Vegeta looked flustered as if he didn't know what to call what was laying in his arms. "For this." Vegeta said as he held up the furry form. With that he turned and continued up the stairs.

With a shake of her head and a smile on her face she made her way to the kitchen where she used the wall phone to call the grocery store to have them deliver some kitten food and the other nescessities.

Vegeta 

After grabbing a laundry basket and a blanket Vegeta placed the kitten in it's make shift bed. After firmly closing and locking the door he turned to the tub and turned the water on, taking into account that he didn't feel temperatures the same as humans he purposly turned the heat further back then what he would have used to shower himself, so that he wouldn't hurt the little creature. Vegeta then turned to pick up the tiny kitten, only to be faced with an empty laundry basket. /What the ../ Vegeta thought as he began to look around for the tiny bundle of fur. When a quick sweep of his eyes hadn't located it he went down on all fours so that he could see into all of the little nooks and cranies. When he still hadn't found it and was starting to worry, which was a new feeling for him as well, since the creature was of no value to him, all he knew was that he felt he had to protect it. /But how can I protect it if I can't find it, dammit/ Vegeta cursed himself for being careless with it. Just as he was about to call out to Bulma to get her help he heard a tiny yelp and splash come from the tub.

Vegeta turned and quickly made his way back over to the tub and peered inside. When he looked inside the tub he was greeted with a very soggy looking creature, with a tiny body and huge head, with huge (_puss in boots_) eyes looking up at him in confusion. Vegeta chuckled at the sight and after petting the kitty on the head a few times went about washing the dirt and grim out of the kitties fur. When Vegeta was satisfied with the state of the kitty he carefully pulled the kitty out of the tub and after setting down on the floor placed it in his lap to dry it off. After he finished drying the kitty he picked it up till it was eye level with him.

"No more sneaking off, understood." When the kitty just leaned forward and licked his nose Vegeta took it as an acceptance. "Good."

He placed the kitty back in the laundry basket and went to put the wet towel in the hamper but just as he was opening the hamper he heard yet again a splash coming from the tub. With his brows drawn tightly together Vegeta marched back to the tub to find the kitty once again in the tub but this time it didn't look confused, this time it was jumping around and splashing water all over the place. At this sight Vegeta smirked. /Does what it wants to do ... so much like me. But I shall still win./ With that Vegeta bent down and pulled the stopper out of the tub and watched as the water started to drain away. The kitty confused at why it's play toy was going away started to leep on the drain and hitting it with it's paw as if it was a way to stop the water, only managing to get it's paw sucked in the drain. Quickly it pulled it's paw back out and ran to the other side of the tub in fear of the giant sucking monster, but after a couple seconds the kitty remembered that it was eating it's toy and went back to the drain and started to pounce on it again and once again got it's paw sucked in and once again ran away. Just as the last of the water was going down the drain it walked back over and sat down next to the drain and looked at it in confusion, then looked up at Vegeta, expecting him to have the answer to the suckie thing.

Vegeta only bent down and picked up the kitty and started to dry it off again, this time however he had learned his lesson and kept it in his arms as he went and put the towel in the laundry basket. With the kitty tucked into his arms he made his way out of the bathroom.

"Enough playing around creature, it's time to eat." The kitties ears seemed to stick straight up at the mention of food.

/Yep, very much like me./ Vegeta thought as he rounded the corner into the kitchen.

Bulma 

"That didn't take as long as I thought it would, you can start with what is on the table but you'll have to wait for the rest, the kitties food is on the floor beside the table." Bulma said as she heard Vegeta enter the room.

"The what?" Vegeta asked her with one raised eyebrow.

"The thing you are carrying, it's called a kitty, kitties grow up to be cats. Kitties are baby cats." Bulma waited as Vegeta processed this new information. "Speaking of which, we can't keep calling it kitty or it, you have to come up with a name for it." With that said she went back to finishing the rest of the hamburgers for Vegeta. /Damn saiyans stomachs./ Bulma thought with a shake of her head. /It's a miracle I'm not broke with all the food that I have to buy to feed him./

"Hey knock it out." Bulma heard Vegeta say from his seat at the table.

Bulma turned to see if he had been talking to her only to see that he wasn't, he was in fact talking to the kitty, which was at that moment chewing on his big toe. Vegeta proceded to move his toe around trying to get it away from the teeth that were quite obviously tickling him only to have the kitty think this was some type of game and start to chase the toe then after a couple minutes scoot away and when Vegeta thought that it had finished trying to eat him, the kitty would pounce on it again and start all over.

Vegeta looked over at her as if she had put the kitty up to it. Bulma slowly walked over to it and knelt next to it's bowl of food, calling it over she pointed out that thats what it was suppose to eat and as the kitty sat down to business on the bowl she went over to finish the hamburgers.

"So what are you going to name it?" Bulma asked.

After several long minutes had passed, "Meka." Vegeta answered.

"Why Meka?" Bulma ask, knowing instintly that Meka was a perfect name for their new friend. Even though she didn't know why she felt that way, it just seemed to fit.

"On one of the planets I distroyed for Freeza, in their language meka meant 'curious one'. It seems to fit." Vegeta explained, much to Bulma's surprise. She had asked the question but hadn't actual expected an answer.

As she turned around with a tray full of hamburger she saw that underneath the table the kitty had fallen asleep on Vegeta's foot, teeth firmly locked on his big toe.

"This is going to be a very interesting addition to the household." Bulma stated as she sat down to eat her own burger.

TBC ...

Well there is the next chapter, I'm sorry that it took more then one night to get it up ... it took three I think. In the middle of getting ready to move so everything is a huge mess which keeps taking me away from this computer :( I know it's sad, BUT I shall continue my quest of writing this fanfic stands proud ... or I'll just ignore the things that need to get packed and continue with it :D either way is good. Anyways just as a little side note, the kitty "Meka" is based on my kitty in real life, also named Meka, took two weeks for me to come up with her name and it just popped into my head and fits her PERFECTLY. If you would like to see a picture of her go to this website **http/ **that's her very own page :P. And yes I know normally cats hate water, this cat jumps into the bath tub with my mum, she loves water and did the whole chasing the water thing, so I'm happy I can use real life in my stories. Anyways I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. And yes I know this chapter is short but it's just sort-of a bridge to the next chapter which I'm planning on making A LOT longer, hopefully. Anyways I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. PLEASE REVIEW.

Extra Thanks to **KawaiiKitten**, **vegetafanic1**, **TrunksgirlBlaze27**, **Oozaru Angel**, **Demonestress **for reviewing my fanfic, you guys gave me my inspiration to continue this fanfic, luv ya guys hope you like this chapter and the chapters to come. :D

Thanks Again: Amari Yume


	13. Cooking 101

**Chapter Thirteen: Cooking 101**

For Disclaimer please see the First Chapter ...

**I'm Gonna Get You Good** by: Amari Yume

Hey there everyone, hope you are enjoying the fanfic so far, and to answer a question yes 1/4 is ... I have no idea why it is doing that , likely because it's between two of these " so that could be the reason anyways this will HOPEFULLY be a looong chapter, but I'm not too sure, have my little notes of what is suppose to happen in this chapter ... but as they say "shit happens" so who knows what will happen ... ahhh excitement at the unknown, anyways, enough chit chat, ENJOY! ps. I'm working on more B/V moments, honests, just bear with me.

Bulma and Vegeta (I can't decide)

"You expect . . . ME, to clean that up?" Vegeta asked Bulma with a tone that clearly stated that he thought she had finally lost it.

Bulma glanced down at the innocent looking face of Meka.

"Look," Bulma said. "You wanted a pet, YOU have to clean up after it." Bulma finished, with a poke to Vegeta chest at the word 'you' to add extra emphasis.

"The royal prince does not clean up shit." Vegeta said in a snarl. /If the woman thinks that she can boss me around she's got another thing coming./ With that thought in Vegeta's head he turned to walk away. /If she wants it cleaned up she can clean it up./

"Vegeta, don't you dare walk away from me, I'm telling you, if you do not clean it up I'll . . . I'll. . . ." With a sigh of frustration Bulma stomped her foot.

"You'll want?" Vegeta asked as he turned around and raised one eyebrow as he smirked. /This weakling human thinks she can actually threaten me, ha, I'll give her points for guts./

"I won't make you any more food." Bulma stated and watched as Vegeta's smirk disappeared. "Clean it up or no food."

Vegeta glanced down at the little pile of kitty poo then back up at Bulma/Theres just some things that a prince does not do./ Vegeta thought to himself. "Fine I will cook for myself." Vegeta said in a determined voice.

Bulma almost doubled over in laughter of Vegeta declaration. /Vegeta, cook. Damn I'll clean up after the kitty just to see this./ "Fine Vegeta, you can fend for yourself from now on." With that said Bulma pulled out a plastic baggie and scooped up the poop and went to retrive the mop to clean her floor.

/Wait, that's all she wanted me to do, that tricky little . . . she just didn't want to cook for me anymore. Well I'll show her, I am the prince of all saiyans, I can certainly learn how to cook./ Vegeta quickly bent down and scooped up the kitty who clearly didn't think she had done anything wrong when she had copped a sqwat right in the middle of Bulmas lab. "Come on Meka, we shall show this human what we can do in the kitchen." Meka looked up at Vegeta as if knowing somehow that they were going to go have fun.

Once in the kitchen Vegeta placed Meka down on the floor with one of her many cat toys that Bulma had insisted on buying. After watching Meka practice her pouncing tecniques on an unexpecting ball he went about looking through the cabinets. After pulling out many boxes that contained things that he could not identify Vegeta made his way to the fridge. /Surely there has to be something in this that is not alien to even me./ With that he pulled open the fridge, but yet again was faced with a problem, he knew what these things were but they were all raw ingrediants, he had no idea what to do with them. Standing up Vegeta began to look around himself. /That woman is always talking about something that she uses to make those damn meals, what were they called../ Vegeta continued to look around until his eyes fell upon a a book that had been laying on the counter that read _'recipes' _/Thats it, she uses recipes to make those things./ With a feeling of triumph Vegeta picked up the book. "See Meka, I knew I would figure it out, in here lies the secret to making food." Vegeta looked down to see Meka butt sticking in the air and tail swishing back and fore, preparing for a sneak attack on a shoe lace over by the door.

Vegeta then went about preparing the recipe, getting the ingrediants out and something to cook it in. Since he had no idea what the 1/4 tsp meant he just guess at how much to put in, using the tried and true method he had developed of sniffing the ingrediant, if it smelt good he would put a lot in the food, if it didn't he would only put a little bit. When the recipe called for two eggs Vegeta went to the fridge and pulled out two eggs. /Bulma always cracked them when she makes the in the morning./ So Vegeta not knowing exactly what to do held the two eggs above the pot and smacked them together then dropped both into the pot, shell and all. Then when the recipe called for onions that were cut up he pulled three onions out of the basket under the counter and grabbed a butchers knife and began to cut them up, then suddenly Vegeta felt his eyes start to water and he started to sniffly. /What the hell is wrong with me/ Vegeta asked himself as he continued to cut the onions up, until he couldn't stand it anymore and he just stuck one choped onion and two full onions in the pot and went and grab a glass of water.

When all of the ingrediants were in the pot he stuck his hand in and stired them all together. After he was finished with the ingrediants Vegeta turned back to the book and found out that he had to bake it in the oven. /How do I turn the oven on/ Vegeta asked himselve as he looked it all over. /Ahh I'll just do it my way./ With that Vegeta went outside and quickly grabbed two logs off the wood pile and placed them in the bottom of the oven and then placed the pot on the second rack. With a flick of his wrist he sent the logs on fire then closed the door. Satisfied with the work he had done, Vegeta picked Meka up and began to make his way down to Bulma's lab to gloat over having done such a fine job, even if it was only in his opinion.

"How's the cooking coming along?" Bulma asked as Vegeta made his way into the lab.

"Excellent, it's baking in the oven right now." Vegeta stated with obvious pride in his voice.

"Wow, I didn't even think you knew how to turn the oven on." Bulma said as she truend back to her work.

"I don't."

Bulma quickly spun around and looked at Vegeta with an expession that clearly stated she was afraid to ask, but knew she had to. "Then ... how is it baking?"

Before he could answer they heard a loud explosion coming from the kitchen. Bulma winced as she took off in a dead run towards the noise. /Please don't let it be as bad as I think./ Bulma keeped repeating to herself as she rounded the corner and stopped dead in her tracks at the sight in front of her. "It is as bad." Bulma stated slightly to herself.

In front of her layed what was left of her kitchen, still on fire.

"My poor kitchen." Bulma mumbled to herself even as the fire dept. showed up and began to put out the fires.

Vegeta slowly walked up behind Bulma with Meka firmly in his gribs, preventing her from investigating the loud noises and the strange people. He was about to say something that might have resembled an apology when Bulma suddenly spun around with a wide smile plastered across her face.

"I knew it!" Bulma shouted in truimph. "You can't cook."

** Vegeta **

Vegeta still couldn't believe that Bulma had had the nerve to laugh in his face, even if she had been proven right. Vegeta wasn't even sure which bothered him more, that Bulma had laughed, that she had been right, or that he really didn't mind either one of those. /What has happened to me/ Vegeta thought to himself as he worked out in the gravity chamber. /I was never like this before, what is it about this place that makes the strongest race in the universe feel such weakling emotions ... maybe it's the water. I'll have to have that woman test it in the morning. But I have to admit, it's ... nice not having people hate you, even kakarot seems to have taken a liking to me, and I to him, not that that will stop me from proving I am the strongest out of the two of us, but it's nice to know no one would attempt to kill me in my sleep, I've had enough of that in my life. Not that anyone would ever succeed, especially on this weakling planet./ Vegeta let his mind wonder around his new found feelings, or newly re-discovered feelings as he attacked an invisible enemy with a round house kick.

** Bulma **

Bulma stood at her bedroom windows looking down at the gravity chamber, knowing that in there was the man that she was quickly falling in love with. /What's wrong with me/ Bulma thought to herself. /By all rights I should hate him, he tried to kill or destroy everything that is of value to me, he did succeed in killing most of my friends. . . but I don't hate him, sure that pissed me off and I hated him at the time but now that I know what he has been through how could I hate him again. He's shown me a new side to himself these past few days, he's been less assholish./ Bulma turned at the small meowing noise behind her, she picked up the kitty and held her close to her chest as she went back to staring out the window.

"So what do you think Meka, do you think I should go after Vegeta and make him my own?" Bulma asked the kitty as Meka stared up at her with wide eyes.

Her only response was "Meow."

With a chuckled Bulma turned from the window to begin planning the capture of Vegeta.

"I'll take that as a yes."

**TBC ...**

SO SO SO SO SO Sorry, I had meant to make this a really long chapter but since I'm moving in ... dear god a day and a half, things have been really hectic and I haven't had a chance to continue, lol, I was even half way through a scene that I had to copy and paste to the next chapter cause I knew I wouldn't be able to finish it and wanted to get at least ONE chapter up before I loss the internet for a few days, sniff sniff I'm gonna be cut off from everyone, well at least I will still have my cat to talk to. Well I hope everyone likes this chapter, trying to add in more Vegeta and Bulma moments as suggested, which makes sense since this is a Vegeta and Bulma fanfic, lol, anyways Hope you liked it and will keep reading, much more to come, and to make up for short chapters the next one I put up will be nice and long, PROMISE. :D Goodnight all.


	14. Update

Sorry for the absence will try to get the story back up and going soon as I can. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14 – Decisions**

Disclaimer – Please see first chapter

The return of ME!

**Vegeta**

/_What the hell is wrong with me?/_ Vegeta thought to himself as he stared at the fire he had built, hoping that it might hold some answers. /_Do I really want to allow this to continue to happen? To let myself grow soft?/ _After that split second when he had decided not to kill the man that had attempted to drug Bulma he knew for sure he had changed, and at this exact moment he had to decided if he would allow it or fight with all his power to go back to the way he was. /_But is what I was before worth fighting for? Is she worth changing for?/ _That last question was the one that had been floating around in the back of Vegeta's head for the last couple of days. He wasnt sure when it had forced its way to the front of his throughts but he knew that as much as he wanted to ignore it, it had to be answered because once he did nothing would ever be the same.

Getting up from his spot on the ground he made sure to clean up the fire the best he could, finding that as long as no one was around to witness it he didnt mind being considerate what would upset Bulma. The worst part of all of this thinking wasnt the headache it had given him it was the creeping suspicion that he knew the answer already and it was driving him nuts. /_Though it could be the smell of that woman on me that is driving me crazy./_ Vegeta thought to himself as he lifted off the ground to head to bed. Before he reached his window however he glanced over at Bulmas balcony, seeing the soft glow of a lamp and thinking there might be a chance she was still awake and would be willing to talk to him he landed softly outside the doors. But when he open them he saw all that he needed to see to know his answer.

There laying on her side with her blue hair fanned out behind her was the one person that was constintly on his mind lately. And there laying curled in a ball on her side was Meka. The two things he could honestly say ... at least to himself that he cared about. He wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed with them as he walked over and gently moved the blankets closer to Bulma and with one last glance turned off the light and headed for the door. Even though his decision had been made he was going to do this his way.

The Saiyans of his home just took what they wanted when it came to pleasure ... but he wanted what he had heard some of the older officers talk about. The connection that you can only have when you find your soulmate. He remembered his father critizing such feelings, saying that they were a weakness. /_But why is it I feel stronger when I am with her then? Maybe that baka had it all wrong ... wouldnt be the first time./_ The ability to know what another was feeling and thinking was something he had never known before, sure he knew when his enemy was scared or plotting something but that was different, that was what he was trained for.

One thing was for sure as he layed down to sleep...

/_The Saiyan prince must take care when choicing his queen./_

**Bulma**

Bulma cracked her one eye open when she heard her bedroom door close. /_It worked, awesome./_ She thought to herself as she rolled on her back careful to move Meka with her. She had thought that 

maybe leaving the light on would entice Vegeta to visit, had hoped, and it had worked. Slowly she was learning what she needed to capture him.

_/It's just like a science experiment./_ She thought, and she was a science nerd after all. This was going to be easier then she had thought. With that she pulled out her laptop from her nightstand and after turning it on opened the notepad where she planned to keep a record of things he liked, disliked, did in certain situations, and outfits she wore that made him uneasy.

Bulma didnt like having to take such action but she knew if she wanted to make the Prince hers she had to do things differently and make it seem like it was his idea and not hers. That was going to be the hardest part she knew. Keeping to herself, watching him, being close to him but not being allowed to touch him. She almost pouted at the thought, remembering how much she liked flying with him.

Bulma looked down as Meka meowed at her, obviously not too happy with the sitting so Bulma closed her laptop turned the light back off and layed down. While waiting for Meka to finish circling to find the "perfect" spot she thought about what she planned to do tomorrow.

The next morning went about the same as usual, Bulma made a large breakfast for Vegeta as she enjoyed her coffee. Much to her dismay Vegeta seemed to have reverted back to his silent standoffish self and she wasnt sure how to get him to open up again. Then just as she was about to turn and leave the kitchen she remembered an article in a magazine about how to keep your man happy. Give them a manly task. While considering this she glanced outside at the blackened patch of grass and noticed all the ash had been cleared away. /_He is cleaning up after himself ..._ / Just then a thought occured to her.

"Hmmm , Vegeta?" Bulma asked without turning around, which rewarded her with a grunt for an answer.

"You know how the gang is coming over today for a BBQ, well I was thinking, why dont you build a nice fire pit where you had your fire last night. It is in a nice location and if you could get some nice boulders we could use as seating it would be good for a bonfire." Bulma explain, turning to see if he approved of the idea or not.

"How big do you want it woman" Vegeta said in return.

With a smirk at Vegeta which clearly stated her thoughts were in the gutter now she winked at him while walking close enough to whisper in his ear. "How big do you have it?" She asked in a teasing toon.

Before Bulma knew what was happening Vegeta had shoved his chair away, forgetting about his food and made for the door like he had just seen someone to fight. Meka seeing her friend had just left looked up at Bulma questionly only to recieve a laugh from her female companion.

"I couldnt resist." She explained to the pair of green eyes as she turned to do the dishes, glancing outside once in a while to see how Vegeta was doing with his task.

With one hand in soapy water she reached over to her phone and dialed Chi chi's number, knowing she was going to need help for the next part of her plan.

**TBC**

OK! So I am back, lol took awhile I know, and I am sorry. Life kinda took over . However I will try to keep it going more often now. So I guess as usual please read and review and let me know what you think.

TaTa,

AmariYume


End file.
